Fuego y Hielo
by NatashaRushman
Summary: Después del ataque de los Chitauri, Loki se ha vuelto menos malo, y su poder reducido al 5%. Natasha Romanoff termino su relación con Clint, descubre que Loki regreso a la tierra. Cosas inesperadas pasan entre ellos. ¿ Podrá el corazón de Hielo de Loki volver a sentirse latir?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! este es mi primer fanfic y pues...desde ahora les digo, pueden ser un poco largo ya sean los capitulos o el contenido...**

**Descargo responsabilidad: los personajes no son mios...son de marvel **

* * *

Capitulo 1-Consuelo en los brazos de un dios.

Natasha estaba contenta, aunque no solía parecer, una misión menos, ahora lo único que quería hacer es estar con Clint, pasar tiempo con el, Natasha lo extrañaba mucho,Estaba estaba empezando a sentir amor por alguien, no lo admitía a nadie, decía "el amor es para niños" o "no tengo tiempo para eso".

Caminando hacia su apartamento, a lo largo se escuchaban unos gemidos, pensó que eran provenientes de la casa de al lado, pero entre mas se acercaba mas sentía que su corazón se hundía.

Abrió la puerta, estaba demasiado oscuro para ver adentro, prendió las luces al mismo tiempo que soporto soltar una lagrima de su mejilla.  
-No es lo que parece-dijo Clint  
-Es lo que todos dicen- respondió Natasha  
-Yo solo quería ayudarla-dijo Clint  
-En cerio Clint? ¿Como? revolcándote con ella mientras yo estaba matándome en la misión!, mientras yo estaba soportando cortadas, huesos rotos y moretones!-dijo ella

La rubia solo se quedo mirando la terrible situación, ella no sabia que ellos tenían una relación, ella tenia pensado enamorar al arquero, ella quería ser famosa.  
Clint agarro la primera prenda que tuvo a su alcance y corrió con Natasha, tocándola en el hombro dijo:

-Tasha yo- Ella se defendió haciendo una maniobra de defensa.  
-¡No me llames así maldito! !no me llames así jamas! me escuchaste hijo de p***a?-  
-Natasha escúchame...(fue interrumpido)  
-¡No idiota! mañana me voy con mis cosas y no quiero verte ahí, por cierto, Felicidades querida!, espero que les vaya bien- le dijo ella a la tipa rubia tapada con una sabana.

Natasha bajo las escaleras sin mirar atrás, no quería saber nada de el. camino unas aproximadamente 10 o 11 cuadras, no le importaba que era de noche, después de todo, era Natasha Romanoff, una de las asesinas mas peligrosas del mundo. puso la mano en la dirección del cielo, saliendo disparado de su brazalete una cuerda que subió a Natasha hasta arriba del edificio. estando ahí, no pudo sostenerse mas, cayo de piernas, pensó en su futuro por un instante.

"¿que voy a hacer sin el?" pensaba, y al mismo tiempo pensaba "vete lejos por una semana, tomate vacaciones, y enciérrate en un gimnasio donde solo estés tu y supera esto" y otra voz mas le decía cosas diferentes. se recostó contra la primera pared mínima que miro, no soporto mas, lloro. No soportaba la idea de que la persona que había estado junto a ella durante mucho tiempo la haya engañado con otra.

-Mas de 6 años perdidos con encuentros y trabajo, desperdiciados! con ese hijo de pe...-  
-Lamento interrumpirla, señorita Romanoff, pero, quien es el mortal que la hace sufrir tanto como para llorar? nunca la había visto así-dijo el dios  
Levanto la mirada, al frente de ella se encontraba el dios de la travesura, Loki.  
-Ahora no tengo tiempo para ayudar a derrotarte Loki- dijo limpiándose las lagrimas.  
-No me ha respondido, le hice una pregunta- dijo Loki  
tomo un respiro por su boca, no quería hacer ruido, pero lo hizo, Loki lo noto, realmente estaba profundamente herida. Recogiéndose las lagrimas miro a su parte derecha unos instantes y respondió:  
-Fue Clint...Clint Barton- dijo Natasha mirando al suelo.  
-¿El arquero? oh...lo siento mucho...Si me permite preguntar,¿que hizo como para hacerla sufrir tanto?- pregunto Loki.  
-El estúpido me engaño con otra...lo descubrí con ella en la cama- respondió ella

Loki miro hacia el suelo, fingiendo como si le hubiera pasado, pero no, el nunca tuvo la oportunidad de amar, porque, generalmente, todas las Asgardianas que el conocía se enamoraban de Thor, y no de el, haciéndole sentir cada ves mas solo.  
Natasha no se animo a levantar la mirada, no estaba llorando,pero, no quería que nadie la mirara en ese estado.  
Loki se sentó enfrente de ella, y le dijo:

-Una doncella tan hermosa como usted no merece los maltratos de ese mortal-  
-Gracias Loki, pero...de alguna forma...eso no me hace sentir mejor- dijo ella  
-Debería- dijo Loki limpiándole con los pulgares los restos de lagrimas de Natasha  
Loki se acercaba lentamente a Natasha, Ella se fue por el lado del impulso, y abrazo de un golpe a Loki, ella necesitaba estar con alguien, ella empezó a derramar lagrimas sin hacer sonido alguno, Loki se quedo totalmente sorprendido, parpadeando muchas veces, mirando al suelo en diferentes direcciones, abrazo a Natasha, evitando alguna incomodidad.

Natasha giro ligeramente la cabeza, del lado del cabello de Loki, podía oler a pinos y nieve, provenientes de Asgard, Natasha nunca había ido a Asgard, pero quería, quería saber como era estar entre los dioses, no se lo habría admitido a nadie, pero realmente, a ella ese olor en esos momentos le fascinaba.

-Gracias...le dijo en el oído a Loki  
-De nada, señorita Romanoff- dijo Loki  
Se alejaron muy lentamente, ambos dirigieron su mirada al piso, y al mismo tiempo se miraron directamente. Existió una conexión en ese instante, ambos se pusieron nerviosos, Loki no quiera que sucediera lo que estaba pensando, así que formo un destello azul, proveniente de su gema de infinito, esos destellos cubrieron su cuerpo haciendo que desapareciera.  
Natasha no estaba sorprendida de eso, ya lo había visto hacer eso muchas veses antes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo, y aqui esta el 2do...bueno disfrutenlo... **

**P.D. perdonden si tengo faltas de ortografias en mis fanfics por favor no me maten!**

**Los personajes no son mios, pertenecen a marvel**

* * *

Capitulo 2-Sueños recurentes

Ya habian pasado 2 meses desde que Natasha había dejado de ser la novia de Clint, y eso significaba que ya habían pasado 2 meses desde que había visto a Loki, Natasha no había hablado ni dicho nada sobre su encuentro con Loki, después de todo, no había temor alguno de que loki estuviera en la tierra, ya que como Thor ya lo había dicho, lo tienen muy bien vigilado.

Un sábado por la noche, Natasha no podía ni quería dormir, pero se recostó en su cama,boca arriba mirando al techo, ya no era el mismo, pues ahora se había mudado de casa, no quiera vivir y dormir entre malos recuerdos.

Entre pensamiento y pensamiento fue recordando a Loki, su cara, su voz, su olor.  
Se movían al mismo tiempo muchas preguntas en su cabeza. "¿por que el habrá sido bueno conmigo?" "¿por que lo abrase?" "¿por que por que no lo he vuelto a ver?".  
Natasha ya no queria hacerse mas preguntas, así que solo se desvistió, se puso lo que ella consideraba necesario para dormir, ya que era una noche calurosa, aun así con la ventana abierta, esa noche solo se puso un bra negro y un short negro delgado pegadisimo a su cuerpo, se recostó y empezó a dormir.  
Con las sabanas enredadas en ella como serpientes, natasha se empezo a mover, definitivamente, estaba experimentando una pesadilla.

En la pesadilla, ella estaba dormida en su cama, cuando una mano aparece por detrás de ella y le tapa la boca, ella reacciono inmediatamente y se empezó a mover, sus esfuerzos eran nulos, estaba atada, no vio precisamente con que, pero no podía utilizar su mejor arma: Su cuerpo.  
Intentando gritar con todas sus fuerzas sus gritos eran inútiles, solo estaba gastando energía y estaba gastando sus cuerdas vocales en esos momentos.  
-Shhhhhhhhh...escucho por detrás de ella, con los ojos sumamente abiertos con mirada aterrorizada intento mirar al tipo detrás de ella, solo miro los ojos, la demás parte de la cara estaba borrosa y muy ocultada en las sombras pues, casi no había luz, VERDES! SUS OJOS SON VERDES! grito en sus pensamientos.  
-Shhhhhhhh... volvió a escuchar, el acerco su mano asía el cuello de Natasha, Natasha lo extendió de alguna forma, el puso su mano en el cuello de ella, sintió de inmediato el tacto, era muy frió, al principio no le parecía tan mal, pero a los pocos segundos el frió comenzó a hacerse mas intenso, el frió se convirtió en dolor, Natasha por por dolor grito intensamente, aunque no se escucho tanto por que el todavía tenia su mano en la boca de Natasha.  
-¡Ahhhh! Natasha se impulso hacia adelante y se despertó, se dio cuenta que su pesadilla fue verdaderamente intensa, pues estaba empapada de sudor.  
En la mesita de noche se encontraba su celular, estaba sonando, con el ritmo de su canción favorita, Imaginary, de Evanescence.  
-Stark que rayos quieres a esta hora? pensó furiosa, pero al mismo tiempo sintió un alivio sumamente profundo al saber que había despertado de su sueño.  
-Bueno? dijo natasha  
-Buenos días señorita romanoff...dijo Tony  
-Natasha! ya te he dicho mil veces que me llames natasha! dijo ella.  
-Si como sea, olle te necesito hoy mas o menos como a la 1:00 de la tarde...a la 1:00 verdad Pepper?  
-Si Tony-se escucho una vos hasta el fondo  
-Ya escuchaste, adiós Natasha-dijo Tony  
-Adiós Tony- dijo Natasha  
Ella se paro y se dirigió a la bañera, la lleno, se desvistió y se metió en ella, serró sus ojos por unos momentos, y de inmediato empezó a recordar lo que le había hecho Barton, empezo a sufrir, provocandole que metiera la cabeza a la bañera, dede afuera, parecia un intento de suicidio. Soporto la respiracion por unos cuantos minutos, y sac la cabeza para tomar aire, sus rizos rojos se tornaron mas intensos de lo comun.  
Sentir el agua caliente contra su piel le gusto, haciendola sentir cada vez mas relajada.  
Ella no lo sabia, no estaba tan conciente en esos momentos, pero estaba soñando.

En el sueño se encontraba ella misma, estaba en la bañera, con los ojos serrados, aparentemente relajada, cuando se apagan las luces, todo se torna negro, ella se percata de lo anterior y intenta salir de la bañera, pero no puede, algo la esta agarrando por la parte detras sulla.  
-Shhhhhhhhhhh- dijo el tipo detras de ella. el dirige su mano a la direccion del agua de la bañera, en el mismo instante que toco el agua, el agua se convirtio en hielo, Natasha pudo sentir todo ese hielo sobre su cuerpo, no podia hacer nada, literalmente, estaba paralizada, sentia todo ese peso sobre so cuerpo, podia sentir mucha precion sobre ella, al mimo tiempo que sentia que el calor se escapa de su cuerpo, podia sentir como sus labios se tornaban a un color morado.

-Vendré por ti...- Mencionaba la voz detrás de ella. con un tono siniestro.  
-¿Cuando?- dijo Natasha  
-Es una sorpresa...- dijo la fea voz  
Cuando la fea voz termino de mencionar las palabras anteriores toco fuertemente la piel de Natasha, provocando que despertara.  
-Dios!- grito Natasha llena de horror, vio la hora y dijo:  
-Dios mio! la junta con Tony ya es tarde!- Se levanto y corrió hacia la toalla, rápidamente se seco el pelo, se seco el cuerpo y se acerco a su armario, agarro su traje especial de combate y se lo puso, agrego una chaqueta negra de cuero y no la abrocho, y se maquillo a la Torre Stark un poco tarde, a la 1:12.  
-Lo siento Tony es que me quede...-dejo de hablar cuando miro a los Vengadores y con ellos Clint Barton, el ultimo sujeto con quien quería trabajar después de lo ocurrido.  
-Natasha tenemos que hablar-dijo Clint  
-Tony por que no me dijiste que estarían aquí TODOS los vengadores- Natasha resalto la palabra "todos" pues con "todos" también, se hacia referencia a Clint.  
-Lo mismo digo- dijo Bruce Banner  
-Bueno, conociendo la actitud de Stark yo temía que se tuviera algo entre manos- dijo el Capitan America  
-Sea lo que sea, es bueno regresar y verlos a todos- dijo Thor  
-Se que se hacen preguntas, Que si por que están aquí y todo eso, pero, les tengo una simple y sencilla respuesta...yo no los llame...-Dijo el genio, billonario, playboy, filantropo Tony Stark.  
-Stark nos estas haciendo una broma?- Dijo Thor  
-En realidad lo que dijo es cierto, Yo le llame a Tony para que los reuniera a todos...- dijo el Coronel Nick fury  
-Por que?- dijo el Capitan America  
-Por que nos estamos a punto de enfrentar una posible amenaza...-dijo Fury  
Todos en la sala intercambiaron miradas, recordando el ataque de los Chitauris en la ciudad hace ya casi 1 año


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! ya ste es le capitulo 3 espero que les guste...**

**los personajes no son mios...son de marvel :)**

* * *

-Que posible amenaza?- dijo Clint  
-Una invasión- dijo fury  
-Oh- dijo Clint  
-Cuéntanos mas detalles de esta posible invasión- dijo Thor  
-Por supuesto, Nos enteramos que alguien esta tomando los cuerpos restantes de la invasión Chitauri, y no sabemos como o cuando, pero los esta reviviendo con alta tecnología, Creemos que si tiene demasiados cuerpos, y la tecnología y materiales suficientes para revivir a los Chitauri, tal ves, nos veamos amenazados de otra invasion- dijo Fury al mismo tiempo que en la pantalla aparecían imágenes e información sobre el tema  
-Espera Fury, desde cuando obtuvieron esa información? -digo Bruce Banner  
-Fue obtenida la semana pasada- dijo Fury  
-Entonces, para ser exactos...umh... alguien trae algo sobre donde escribir?- dijo Bruce

-Si claro, puedes en esa pantalla- dijo Fury señalando la pantalla de cristal  
Bruce se acerco a ella corriendo, pareciera que tuviera prisa, empezó a escribir unos cálculos raros y a leer la información que tenia la pantalla donde Fury estaba explicando, empezó a poner números, números y mas números.  
Tony se paro y dijo

-Dios- y el demás equipo de inmediato miro a Tony levantarse de su silla, e inmediatamente fijaron la mirada a los cálculos de Bruce, la mayoría no entendía nada de lo que escribía, pero pronto Bruce se los explicaría.  
-Ven estos cálculos?- dijo bruce  
-Si..-dijo casi todo el equipo al mismo tiempo  
-Bueno, si tomamos en cuenta, la cantidad de aproximada de chitauris y el tiempo aproximado de la fabricación de cada chitauri...nos daría resultado esto, lo vamos a ...-Al principio bruce mostraba la explicación de los números de la pantalla, y fue interrumpido.  
-Al punto Bruce- dijo Fury  
-Bueno, el punto es que en promedio de tiempo, nos quedaría un 50% de probabilidad de que la invasión chitauri ocurra entre hoy y mañana- dijo bruce mirando al equipo muy seriamente  
-En ese caso tenemos que estar preparados, vengadores les dejo la ciudad a su cargo-dijo Fury.  
Todos los vengadores que estaban sentados corrieron por sus armas, se prepararon y cuando terminaron se reunieron en el cuarto de comando.  
-Natasha y Tony diríjanse al lado este de la ciudad, Clint y yo vamos al lado oeste,  
Banner al lado sur y Thor al norte...¿entendido?- dijo el Capitan America.  
Todo el equipó asintió con la cabeza y corrieron hacia sus debidas direcciones.

Una ves ya estando en la ciudad, Natasha escucho unos ruidos raros, al parecer. Tony tenia el traje puesto y estaba hablando con Pepper desde su casco.  
-Tony sera mejor que...- dijo Natasha, al mismo tiempo que sentía que el edificio donde se encontraban se estaba moviendo, Tony tomo a Natasha entre sus manos y la llevo al suelo, ya en el suelo ,Natasha le dio a Tony las gracias, y le dijo:  
-Quien sera el haya provocado eso? - le dijo Natasha a Tony  
-Umh...Creo que ya lo descubrí- dijo Tony señalando al Chitauri cerca de el, pero Tony logra defenderse y lanzar una bala que penetra en su sistema y lo desconecta.  
-Dios...Sera mejor que nos separemos por unos momentos, yo para ese lado y tu para ese ¿ok?-dijo Natasha señalando los lugares.  
-Ok, pero traes las balas especiales?-dijo Tony con un poco de preocupación  
-Si las tengo, están en mi brazalete- dijo Natasha

Cada uno siguió su lado, Natasha se subió arriba de una edificio no tan alto para ver mejor, cuando escucho un grito, Natasha salto de edificio en edificio hasta escuchar mas cerca el grito, cuando finalmente lo encontró, un Chitauri había acorralado a un niño en un callejón, el niño no sabia como defenderse, y empezaba a gritar muy alto, Cuando el Chitauri estaba a punto de atacar al niño, Natasha se lanzo sobre el, se agarro ferozmente, pero el se estaba moviendo demasiado, provocando que Natasha no pudiera atinarle y lanzar una de sus balas especiales.  
El Chitauri tiro al suelo su lanza y comenzó a mover a Natasha, el era demasiado fuerte para ella, perdió el equilibrio y se soltó por accidente, el Chitauri aprovecho eso y la lanzo hacia una de las paredes.  
-Ohhhhh!- grito Natasha con dolor mientras resbalaba por la pared y caía duramente al suelo, Natasha trataba de pararse lo mas rápido que pudiera, pero le dolía demasiado su espalda en ese momento, en ese tiempo, el Chitauri aprovecho para recoger la lanza que había tirado en el suelo. Haciendo un fuerte grito empezó a atacar a Natasha, El intento con todas sus fuerzas encajar la lanza en Natasha, pero ella reacciono y se movió a tiempo, extendió su mano izquierda y lanzo balas de su brazalete.

-GRRRRRAAAAAAAAUUU!- el Chitauri grito con dolor, pero no murió, solo se electrocuto por un tiempo.  
-CORRE NIÑO CORRE!-le grito Natasha al niño atrás de ella, el niño salio corriendo del callejón  
-MALDICIÓN! LADO EQUIVOCADO!- grito Natasha con enojo

Ahora, Natasha extendió su brazo derecho en el que tenia las balas especiales, ella intento sacar las balas pero el Chitauri las esquivo y con su lanza ataco a Natasha, Ella se defendió con su brazo derecho, la lanza era tan poderosa que destrozo su brazalete.  
-NO!- grito Natasha, ya no tenia mas armas externas, pero aun contaba con su arma mas letal: Su Cuerpo.  
Se levanto e intentando defenderse como pudo a la manera antigua, esquivando los ataques haca ella, pero hizo un movimiento mal y eso provoco que la lanza la golpeara fuertemente en las costillas derechas, hizo varios giros, callo al suelo, ya no sabia si podía seguir, tirada en el suelo observo desde arriba al Chitauri aproximándose con la lanza preparada para matarla, Con lagrimas pequeñas frotando de sus ojos, espero el momento.

Cuando un destello de luz azul claro apareció en frente de ella, el ser mágico al parecer vino a protegerla, Natasha tenia demasiadas lagrimas en los ojos para ver quien era, así que poco a poco se levantaba cuidadosamente.

-No puedo creerlo...-dijo Natasha hablando para si misma al observar que el mismo que la estaba defendiendo el Chitauri era el dios de la travesura: Loki.  
Loki tenia la mayor parte de la ventaja pues, contaba con su centro, que tenia la dichosa piedra mágica que a Natasha se le olvidaba el nombre, con un simple destello Loki mato definitivamente al Chitauri, con la respiración un poco acelerada lo miro a el, y el la miro a ella, ellos no se habían vuelto a ver desde aquella ves que Clint engaño a Natasha, el principio el silencio invadió el espacio de distancia entre ellos dos.  
-Loki?- dijo Natasha entrecerrando sus ojos.

Loki solo sonrió para si mismo y miro al suelo, luego miro a Natasha, y se acerco a ella, la miro con unas gotas de picardia en sus ojos.  
-Ni un gracias siquiera por salvarle la vida? dijo Loki  
-Umh...gracias...pero no entiendo...por que tu..- dijo Natasha  
-No hay nada que explicar, te salve la vida, mortal...- dijo Loki  
-Si pero como...ouuuuuuch!- grito en voz baja ante el dolor  
Separo su mano izquierda de sus costillas rotas, estaba sangrando profundamente, no sabia que cuando miro a Loki presiono demás el lado de sus costillas rotas y provoco sangrado.  
-Eso debió doler...-dijo Loki mirando la herida  
-No es nada, créeme, he pasado peores...-dijo Natasha  
-Segura que estarás..(fue interrumpido)  
-Loki, por que tanta preocupación en mi de repente? soy una de tus enemigas! no vas a matarme?- le dijo Natasha a Loki mirándolo fijamente.  
Loki sonrió, mirando al suelo, y de inmediato fijo su vista a Natasha.  
-Por que, Señorita Romanoff, tengo mejores planes para usted...-dijo Loki al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a Natasha, miro sus labios y sus ojos por unos instantes, para luego, unir sus labios con los de Natasha en un beso.

Natasha no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo en esos momentos con Loki, todo dio vueltas para ella, al principio lo odio y quería matarlo y torturarlo por matar al Agente Coulson, y en esos momentos se encontraba besándolo, besando a su enemigo, no solo de ella, si no que de los vengadores y el mundo.  
En esos momentos nada le importo, se dejo llevar, disfruto el momento mientas duro, ella dirigió sus manos al cuello de el, y el dirigió sus manos a la cintura de ella, Natasha sintió que fue un beso eterno, aunque la verdad, Loki solo estuvo con ella 1 minuto.  
Natasha y Loki se empezaron a apartar, Loki respiro, miro a Natasha y le dijo  
-Hasta pronto señorita Romanoff...- dijo el despidiéndose  
-E-espera Loki yo...-dijo Natasha pero Loki se fue en un destello de luz azul claro.  
"Típico de el" pensó Natasha  
-Natasha estas bien?- dijo Tony en su armadura entrando al callejon  
-WOW! Natasha, en cerio derrotaste al Chitauri sola?- le dijo Tony a Natasha mirando el cuerpo del Chitauri tirado en el suelo  
-Y-y-yo...si...lo mate yo..-dijo Natasha mintiendo, ella no iba a decirle al gran Tony Stark que Loki la salvo y la beso  
-Bueno, J.A.R.V.I.S ya monitorio la zona y ya estamos seguros..Ya reportaste a Fury sobre esto?- dijo Tony  
-No, aun no-dijo Natasha  
Tony cargo a Natasha y la llevo fuera del callejón.  
-Tony no!- grito Natasha mirando sus costillas aparentemente rotas, pero no las tenia sangrando, tampoco le dolían, solo tenia una cortadura en su traje.  
-Que pasa?- le dijo Tony  
-Umh...nada, solo te iba a decir que tuvieras cuidado con mi traje, no quiero que se desgarre mas...-dijo Natasha un poco pensativa  
Natasha ya estando en su casa se tiro sobre su cama, cerró los ojos y no pudo evitar dejar de pensar en Loki, dio una pasada a sus labios y aun sabían a dios Nórdico, fue mágico, algo mágico, definitivamente no era igual como cuando besaba a Clint.  
-Ese maldito no solo me beso, me curo...- fijo Natasha dejando escapar una pequeña sonrisa de sus labios.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola aqui est el cap 5. Me avisan si les gusto o no, me encanta recibir comentarios! :)**

**Los personajes no son mios, son de marvel ;)**

* * *

Natasha observo detenidamente su misión en la cual tenia solo que ir a New York a una fiesta de gala, ahí tenia que lograr infiltrarse en los pasillos secretos para tomar la joya llamada "Musepl", esa joya era sumamente importante para S.H.I.E.L.D, pues provenía en los adentros de un pequeño meteorito, y , por los destellos de colores que irradiaba, se presumía que era una piedra alienígena.

-Y, cuando empiezo esta misión- dijo Natasha aun leyendo la información  
-Empezaran mañana mismo, Todos ustedes, hoy los llevaremos a sus destinos, los Jets ya están listos, pueden retirarse.-dijo Fury volteando a ver las pantallas de vidrio atrás de el.  
El el equipo se levanto de sus lugares y se dirigieron al ascensor, Clint toco el botón para bajar y las puertas se cerraron.  
-Suerte...-le dijo Natasha a Clint y a Steve  
-Igual-dijeron Steve y Clint casi al mismo tiempo, lo que provoco que los tres soltaran una pequeña risita. Las puertas se abrieron y bajaron de inmediato, cada uno se dirigió sus Jets correspondiente, antes de subir al Jet, Clint hecho una ultima mirada a Natasha, ella se percato de eso y le dio una sonrisa cálida.  
En el camino Natasha decidió dormirse un poco, por si acaso necesitaba fuerzas.

Durmió y lo hizo tranquilamente, hasta se le hizo raro que alguna pesadilla no se presentara en su sueño, pero eso en parte la preocupo y tranquilizo. Natasha sintió que una mano paso por su brazo, lo que provoco que ella tomara rápidamente el cuchillo que tenia en la pierna y se lanzara hacia la pared con lo que al parecer era su oponente, aun con los ojos borrosos acerco el cuchillo al cuello de su oponente un segundo mas tarde su vista mejoro y pudo ver con mas claridad.

-Hill- dijo Natasha fríamente  
-Romanoff- dijo Maria de igual manera.  
Natasha miro que Maria tenia una pistola que presionaba su abdomen, Maria también tomaba precauciones, Natasha retiro el cuchillo del cuello de Maria y dijo:  
-Ya llegamos?-  
Maria asintió con la cabeza  
-Fury dijo que te mencionara que...-fue interrumpida  
-Ya leí la misión-dijo Natasha  
-Bien, entonces aquí están las llaves de tu cuarto, los elementos de tu "disfraz" están en tu habitación y después tu sabrás que hacer...-dijo Maria

Natasha tomo las llaves y se retiro del Jet, las llaves decían "Hotel Cabrige" , ella solo tenia que caminar unas cuadras por que el Hotel estaba enfrente de ella.  
Llegando hacia su habitación todo estaba arreglado ya, el vestido estaba en la cama, era un hermoso vestido color rojo intenso, strapless en la parte de arriba, y largo hasta los pies un la parte de abajo, a Natasha le gusto, dio una mirada a los accesorios dejando el vestido en la cama, los tacones eran color negro y en la aguja se encontraban unos cuchillos color negro igual que la aguja cortos pero sumamente filosos, esos cuchillos no se miraban, parecían parte del tacón, los brazaletes eran un mas chicos que los que normalmente usa ella en su traje, el brazalete tiene mini-balas que disparan "la mordida de la viuda", una explosión de energía electro-estática que pueden cargar hasta 30.000 voltios, y en la parte del collar el botón de pánico, por si acaso la situación se complica, si lo presiona los agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D vendrían a ayudarla.

Se dio un baño,se pinto el cabello con el tinte especial que le dieron, que solo se removía con el contacto de agua, No sabia de que color era hasta que se lo probo, era de color negro intenso, ya que termino de pintárselo se lo plancho, intento poner sus puntas para adentro y hacerse un copete que le cubriría la mitad de un ojo, se puso pupilentes color café miel, una sombra de ojos negro intenso, y labios color rojo fuego.  
S.H.I.E.L.D le había dado una bolsa para que guardara algunas armas, pero ella decidió mejor esconderlas en su vestido. tomo la carta o "pase" para entrar, En la fiesta, salio y dio un reojo por un espejo cercano, realmente no parecía ella. Subió al carro que S.H.I.E.L.D le había dado' y el chófer avanzo, si preguntaran ella se llamaba "Natalie Rushman".

Se formo para pasar, dio el pase y su nombre, ya estando adentro inspecciono y reviso la estructura, a la derecha había una puerta muy sospechosa, de metal, de la cual sospecho mucho, inmediatamente se puso a pensar una estrategia para pasar, si, ya lo tenia todo preparado' primero iba realiza la fase 1 camino un poco y...  
-Disculpe señorita le importaría bailar conmigo? he estado esperándola y ese tiempo sin usted ha sido muy aburrido...-dijo una voz muy familiar Natasha dio la vuelta, era Loki la que sostenía su mano.  
-Que haces aquí?-le pregunto  
-La he estado buscando pero, no la encontraba por ningún lado- le respondió  
Natasha lo miro con cara de extraña. ¿para que Loki la estaría buscando después de su ultimo encuentro? Ella no quería responder esa pregunta, ahora, lo único que importaba era su misión.

-Señorita Natasha, varias personas nos miran...-dijo Loki acercándose a ella. El tenia razón, varias personas se le quedaron mirándolos.  
-Si...-dijo Natasha casi para si misma, si darse cuenta, Loki se acercaba mas a ella  
-Yo creo que para no llamar la atención deberíamos hacer lo que todos los demás...- dijo Loki, Natasha lo miro queriendo decir una palabra pero no podía, sentía una presión ahogante en su pecho, ¿acaso la presencia de Loki la había dejado sin palabras?.

Cuando Natasha menos lo pensó Loki ya estaba delante de ella, tanto como para tomarla de la cadera delicadamente.  
-Mi bella Dama...¿Me concedes esta pieza?- le dijo a Natasha muy dulcemente.  
Ella asintió con la cabeza, se agarro de el hombro y la mano de Loki y empezaron a bailar. El silencio empezó a abundar entre ellos.  
-Te ves hermosa, pero, sinceramente prefiero tus rizos rojos...- dijo tocando su pelo ahora color negro.  
-Créeme que yo igual-dijo  
-Y, como me veo con ropa midgardiana?- le pregunto  
-Te miras...elegante..- dijo Natasha ahogada en sus pensamientos, el dios de la travesura se miraba muy bien con ropa midgardiana, definitivamente, el si sabia como lucirse.  
El en esos momentos era, especial, se miraba elegante pero sin ser demasiado aburrido. Su cabello seguía siendo color negro, mas corto de lo normal, definitivamente, no parecía Loki que creyó conocer. Natasha no podría decirlo en voz alta pero, el dios de las travesuras era guapo.  
-Estas aquí por mi o por otro asunto?- le pregunto  
-Se podría decir que...estoy aquí solo para verte...he de suponer que estas aquí por una misión...- respondió  
-No se..tu dímelo...tu eres el que me acosa...-le dijo fríamente, Loki soltó una ligera risita. Ella no esperaba esa reacción en Loki, ¿que estaba haciendo que lo tomaba tan bien? Natasha miro mas allá de ella, mirando el reloj del hombre que bailaba en trente de ellos, entrecerró los ojos y alcanzo a distinguir la hora "11:45 de la noche" ya era tarde, pues debía salir de la fiesta antes de la 01: 20. Loki observo que Natasha entrecerró los ojos y le pregunto:  
-Que pasa?-  
-Yo...yo tengo que hacer lo mio..- dijo Natasha alejándose  
-Espera!..te ayudo - le dijo Loki, Natasha giro la cabeza diciendo que no  
-No era una pregunta...te voy a ayudar quieras o no...- le dijo Loki.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola! aqui esta el 4to capitulo...perdonen si tengo faltas de ortografía por favor no me maten! D:**

**Los personajes no son míos son de marvel.**

* * *

Natasha estaba en su habitación vistiéndose para salir a caminar un rato, quería distraerse de lo que había pasado una semana atrás con Loki. Se estaba poniendo un arete cuando un se escucho un golpeteo en la puerta, tomo el arma que tenia en la chaqueta y se coloco cuidadosamente atrás de la puerta.

-Natasha podemos hablar?- dijo Clint que se encontraba detrás de la puerta. Natasha abrió la boca para querer hablarle, pero, que cosa le iba a decir? Se escucho otra vez en golpeteo insistente.  
-Natasha estas ahí?- pregunto Clint  
-Si, aquí estoy ...yo...solo..umh te abriré..- dijo Natasha caminando hacia la sala, dirigiendose a la puerta inmediatamente empezó a quitar los candados y demás cosas.

-Gracias..- dijo Clint . Natasha abrió la puerta e inmediatamente ambos se miraron la cara, una ráfaga de incomodidad paso sobre ellos.  
-Natasha podemos hablar?- dijo Clint  
-Mira Clint tu no te...- (fue interrumpida)  
-Por favor Natasha, te lo pido por favor...no te tomare mucho tiempo si eso es lo que quieres, pero, enserio quiero hablar contigo para arreglar este malentendido...por favor Natasha te lo suplico...-dijo Clint rogando  
-Mira Clint tu..no..- (fue interrumpida)  
- Por favor Natasha...solo una oportunidad...-  
- Esta bien, pero entra por favor, no, no quiero platicar en la puerta...-dijo natasha  
-Oh si si gracias Natasha- dijo Clint al mismo tiempo que entro al departamento de Natasha. El departamento siempre le gusto mucho a Clint, era muy muy grande, casi como una casa, tenia sala, cocina,cuarto, baño etc. Las paredes eran de color blanco, casi todo en el departamento era blanco, a excepción de cortinas y muebles, que la mayoría eran color crema o gris, las decoraciones y demás eran de color negro.  
-P-puedo tomar...-dijo Clint señalando el sillón  
Natasha asintió con la cabeza, camino hacia Clint y se paro con los brazos cruzados y separando ligeramente las piernas. Clint solo se inclino hacia adelante, dejo recostar sus codos sobre sus rodillas y las manos las dejo al aire, para luego mirar a Natasha.

-Te escucho- dijo Natasha algo impaciente  
-Bueno, Después de que Fury te llamara para la mision, 4 días despues me mandaron a una misión en la que tenia que rescatar a los sobrevivientes de un derrumbe de un estudio de television, ya que fuerzas cercanas alertaron de una posible bomba ahí. Y entonces... - (fue interrumpido)  
-En resumen- dijo Natasha a Clint.  
-Bueno, en resumen, saque a todas las personas de el estudio, revisamos todo y nos dimos cuenta que alguien seguía adentro, me ordenaron entrar ahí, rescate a la chica pero cuando estábamos a punto de salir todo colapso, tome lo primero que tenia a la mano para protegernos, y inmediatamente se pusieron a buscarnos entre los escombros y resulto que "milagrosamente" habíamos sobrevivido de ese derrumbe, solo con rasguños menores pero en fin. La chica me dio las gracias, platicamos y me pidió ayuda con algo...no recuerdo exactamente pero me lo pidió. Entonces, por ese asunto me pidió que la llevara a casa, y yo la lleve y estando allá me seducio y me dijo cosas raras y...-  
-Paso lo que tenia que pasar entre...Ustedes dos..-dijo Natasha  
-Umh...si...pero en esos instantes se me pareció raro por que le decía que no a cada rato y terminamos ahí...luego entraste tu...y...pues...-  
-Entiendo..-dijo Natasha  
-Como ya te mencione se me hizo muy muy raro entrar en esa situación y me dispuse a investigar, y la información que encontré explico mucho- dijo Clint  
-Que encontraste?- pregunto ella

-información que no sabia sobre ella, resulto que era mutante, por eso para ella fue tan fácil seducirme- le dijo a Natasha entregándole una carpeta con toda la información.  
-así que mutante...- dijo mientras hojeaba el folder con la información de la mujer.

Se hacia llamar Psylocke, era reconocida por teñirse el cabello de morado. Tenia el poder de entrar en las mentes de las personas y asi poder manipularlas a su gusto, sin embargo para ella le era muy difícil entar en la mente de los super-humanos.

-Ya hablaron a la escuela de Charles Xavier?- pregunto Natasha -Ya informamos, no estaba inscrita, dejo la escuela normal para hacerse modelo. Hablamos con Charles y con mucho gusto la acepto en su escuela- Natasha asintió con la cabeza -Hiciste toda esta investigación para obtener mi perdón? Verdad?- -Si Natasha, y también, para que me des otra oportunidad- dijo Clint , levantándose del sillón y mirando fijamente a Natasha -Clint, sabes que eres mi mejor amigo y que fuiste mi novio pero...tan solo...yo..- dijo Natasha tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas -Bueno, no te estoy obligando a que me respondas ahora, se que necesitas tu tiempo...- dijo Clint

Natasha ya no podía mirarlo a los ojos, asi que solo esquivo la mirada de clint y dijo: -Yo...lo pensare...- dijo Natasha

Clint dejo escapar una sonrisa de su cara mientras miraba a natasha y la contemplaba. Era después de todo justo que Natasha le diera otra oportunidad a Clint, después de todo, el "engaño" no fue totalmente culpa de el, no al menos la mitad de la culpa. -Gracias Natasha yo...-dijo Clint siendo interrumpido por su celular y el de Natasha, ambos sacaron el celular de sus bolsillos y miraron el mensaje de Fury diciendo "Agente, te necesitamos de inmediato en las instalaciones de S.H.I.E.L.D" ambos terminaron de leer el mensaje y se miraron, -Tengo que irme- dijeron ambos tomando sus cosas y preparándose, Natasha se apresuro allegar a la puerta y abrirla, justo cuando iba a dar el paso afuera Clint dijo: -Natasha espera! Yo te llevo- le dijo Clint enseñandole las llaves de carro a Natasha. Natasha miro las llaves del carro y levanto la ceja, penso unos instantes y se dijo a si misma "¿por que no? le acabas de decir que pensaras retomar su relación, dale esta oportunidad y ya..." -Esta bien clint- le respondió Natasha

-Ok, vamos..- se dirigieron al ascensor para bajar, Clint apreto el boton para bajar.  
Clint hecho una mirada a Natasha, de arriba a abajo y le dijo con una sonrisa.  
-Te ves bonita...- Natasha volteo a ver a Clint y cerro los ojos por un segundo y saco una pequeña sonrisa, y como Clint seguía mirándola solo levanto la mano para dirigirla a la cara de clint asiendo que girara.

Ambos soltaron una pequeña sonrisa. Sonó el timbre del elevador y caminaron hacia la salida, Clint camino hacia un carro negro muy parecido a los de S.H.I.E.L.D y ella lo siguió. Clint metio las llaves y Natasha jalo su puerta, entro al carro, Clint lo encendió y avanzaron, en el cual no se dirigieron palabra en todo el camino. Llegando a las instalaciones de S.H.I.E.L.D , Fury se encontraba parado y al lado izquierdo de el se encontraba Steve, Natasha lo saludo y le dio una leve sonrisa para luego sentarse.

-Vengadores, tengo misiones para ustedes. -Misión individual o de equipo?- pregunto Clint -individuales por supuesto. Están apareciendo delante de ustedes ahora a través del cristal de su mesa-

Y si. Fury los envió a cada quien a lugares diferentes, envió a Steve a una misión al ártico, a Clint a Albuquerque, nuevo mexico y a Natasha a New York. Cada misión con objetivos diferentes


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola! el capitulo 6 ya esta aquí, así que lean y comenten por favor...y disfruten claro jeje.**

**Los personajes no son míos, son de marvel.**

* * *

Natasha se acerco a Loki y dijo -No- fríamente.  
-Natasha, déjame ayudarte...-dijo Loki tomándola de la mano

Ella se soltó de la mano de Loki y se dirigió a balcón subiendo las escaleras muy rápidamente, agarrando su vestido para no caerse ni tropezarse, Loki la miro subir sin razón aparente, Natasha subió hasta el balcón, volteo y miro hacia abajo para ver si Loki no la había seguido, ya no había rastros de el, no que ella mirara, dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio y empezó a caminar hacia atrás, quiso apretar el botón de su cuello para llamar a los agentes, ya llegando a el borde el balcón se tropezó con alguien.

-Sorpresa!- dijo Loki con una sonrisa  
-Maldito...- Ella tomo la piedra que había en una planta y se la lanzo a la pierna de Loki. El soltó un grito de dolor ahogado, y se agacho ligeramente, lo que dio tiempo a Natasha de agarrar el cuchillo que tenia en la pierna, tomando una posición de defensa, miro a Loki.  
-Usted tiene armas en donde sea verdad?- pregunto  
Natasha no respondió  
-Por favor señorita Natasha, solo quiero ayudarla, no es nada malo, si hago algo mal, puede llamar a Barton o a quien desee...-Dijo Loki poniendo las manos arriba.

"Puede ser buena idea..." pensó Natasha, Tenia que actuar rápido, por que si no, ella tendría problemas  
-Esta bien Loki, acepto tu ayuda, pero, si haces algo mal...te juro que te delato...-Le amenazo Natasha  
-Claro, bien, el tiempo corre, que hay que hacer?- pregunto  
-Ven- Natasha camino hacia las orillas del balcón interior  
-Miras esa puerta?-  
-Si...-  
-He sospechado mucho de ella, tiene dos grandes guardias al lado, una habitación no creo que sea, por que si fuera una habitación, la puerta no estaría tan reforzada.- le menciono  
-Y como vamos a saber si no te equivocas...no podemos ver a través de la pared...- respondió el  
-De la pa...eso es!- exclamo  
-Que pasa?- pregunto  
Natasha se puso a buscar entre el vestido y sus piernas un celular con una pantalla absolutamente delgada, casi como un cristal.

-Que es eso?- pregunto Loki  
-Es una pantalla infrarroja- respondió  
-Y eso de que nos sirve?- pregunto  
-Podemos ver que hay detrás de las paredes...espera, esta captando algo, si, ahí esta, mira, es esta cosa morada con cosas volando al rededor...-  
-Esta bien...-  
-Maldición!- exclamo -Se me olvido que justo a las 12:00 va a venir el anfitrión con sus invitados especiales, lo que significa que los tipos que que vendrán con el, serán los malditos que se llevaran la joya...Tenemos que apresurarnos ya!- le dijo  
-Esta bien, primero que vamos a hacer?- pregunto  
-Sígueme- Loki siguió a Natasha, ella se dirigió hacia el coche que la había llevado hacia la fiesta, abrió la cajuela y saco un maletín negro, lo abrió y había una especie de guantes cortos, color negro con garras de igual color un poco grandes y sobresalientes.

-Y eso en que nos va a ayudar?- pregunto Loki  
-Estas garras me las regalo Felicia Hardy, Sirven para cortar casi cualquier cosa, es tan hechas de Adamantium es un material prácticamente indestructible...pueden servir..- caminaron hacia la pared  
-¿sabes como subir ¿no?- le pregunto  
-Se un conjuro para eso- respondió Loki  
-Bueno, entonces te veo arriba- dijo Natasha alzando la mano al cielo, salio disparado de su brazalete una cuerda que la subió hasta el techo, Loki sonrió y pronuncio el conjuro.  
Natasha miro el suelo e hizo unos cálculos y clavo las garras en el suelo, con una garra empezó a recortar un circulo Ya que termino jalo y desincrusto las garras de el techo.  
-Bien, esta es la ventilación, ahora solo tengo que entrar escabullir las alarmas y cámaras, tomar la joya y regresar-  
-Eso suena difícil...- dijo Loki  
-Créeme...he hecho misiones mas difíciles, esta no es nada...Ten, quiero que tomes esta cuerda y por mas que trate no la sueltes por favor, mi vida esta en esta cuerda...¿ok? Y, cuando grite tu nombre jala con todas tus fuerzas...Deséame suerte- Le dijo y entro al agujero de había hecho, se arrastro por toda la ventilación y hacia pequeñas rasguños para ver a través de ellas y ver en donde se encontraba.

-Bingo...- dijo Natasha al ver la joya abajo de ella.  
Con ayuda de una garra empezó a cortar el cuadro por donde iría a salir, miro a ambos lados para ver los Lasers para evadirlos. Sin duda, esas clases de esquivasión que le enseño Felicia Hardy habían servido de mucho en esos momentos, con mucho cuidado empezó a hacer un circulo en la vitrina, lo coloco en otra parte. Extendió la mano para tomar la joya y lo logro. sin problemas.  
Soltó un suspiro de alivio y dio la vuelta para llamar a Loki y la punta de el vestido toco un laser activando la alarma. Sonaban muchos ruidos.  
-LOKI!- grito Natasha y la cuerda la empezó a subir rápidamente, al subir una parte de su vestido se trozo  
-Me lleva...- dijo Ella moviendo los labios sin provocar ningún ruido mientras era arrastrada por la cuerda, los guardias llegaron y empezaron a disparar hacia la parte rota del vestido que colgaba en la ventilación.

Natasha dio una rápida mirada y escucho los disparos abajo de ella. Llegando al hueco salio y vio a Loki parado extendiéndole la mano para ayudarla.

-Hay que correr- dijo Natasha  
-No podremos nos tendrán acorralados en poco rato..-dijo Loki mirando para todos lados  
-Entonces que propones?- le pregunta Natasha con desesperación en su voz  
-Yo...ya se... perdóname Natasha si no quieres pero lo tengo que hacer...- dijo Loki tomándola fuertemente por la cadera lo que provoco que ella emitiera un chillido. Loki cerro los ojos y pronuncio un conjuro.

Natasha miro sus labios moverse y respiro profundo. Si ella le tenia mucha confianza a Loki, era casi seguro de que estarían bien.


	7. Chapter 7

**Mi capitulo esta aquí! *se para de la silla victoriosa* bueno, lean y difruten ;)**

**Los personajes no son míos, son de marvel**

* * *

Loki y Natasha llegaron y tocaron el suelo con sus pies, El la vio a ella un poco pálida y le pregunto:

-Estas bien?-  
-Si...yo...solo que...no estoy acostumbrada..-le respondió y Loki le dio una pequeña sonrisa.  
Natasha reacciono y se quiso separar de Loki pero algo la detuvo, no eran las manos de Loki, eran sus garras, estaban clavadas ligeramente en el pecho de Loki. Al ver eso Natasha abrió los ojos con una cara de horror, Ella retiro las garras de el pecho de Loki lentamente, mientras que Loki hacia ligeros gestos de dolor en su cara. Natasha se quito sus guantes y dejo la joya en la mesa.  
-Loki lo siento perdóname... créeme no fue mi intención.. iré por varias cosas para curarte- dijo. Natasha subió corriendo las escaleras para entrar a su cuarto y tomar el botiquín medico, mientras que Loki se quitaba la bufanda, el suéter y el chaleco de vestir. Cuando el se estaba desabrochando los botones de la camiseta que en el centro ya no era blanca, ya era roja. En eso Llego Natasha con el botiquín en las manos.

-Recuéstate en el sillón- le dijo Natasha. Loki asintió y se recostó. Ella empezó a lavar la herida para luego Aplicar un Antiséptico, al principio para Loki dolió un poco, pero después ya no le importo, observaba los procedimientos de Natasha con atención. Ya que Natasha termino de aplicar el Antiséptico, prosiguió con la gaza, poniéndola al rededor del pecho de Loki.  
-Ya te sientes mejor?- le pregunto.  
Loki asintió con la cabeza  
-Bien- dijo Natasha mientras lo miraba fijamente. Por un instante parecieron haberse perdido en sus ojos, pero no podían...eran dos personas totalmente Diferentes, según ellos.

Escucharon el sonido "Toc Toc" proveniente del sujeto atrás de la puerta. Ambos voltearon y Natasha le dijo a Loki susurrando  
-ve a la cocina, yo veré quien es, si hay problemas ya sabrás que hacer-  
-Esta bien- le susurro el como respuesta, tomo sus cosas y se dirigió a la cocina.

Mientras ella tomaba una pistola especial que le dio S.H.I.E.L.D y un cuchillo que tenia en su pierna,se puso frente a la puerta y giro la perilla rápidamente y tomando el arma con una mano y con otra el cuchillo, apunto con el arma a la persona que parecía su oponente, descubrió que era Clint  
-Natasha?- dijo Clint entrecerrando sus ojos  
-Natalie Rusman- respondió con una risita al final, Clint sonrió.  
-Bueno, que haces aquí?- Natasha pregunto recargando su hombro el la orilla del marco de la puerta  
-Fury me mando a recogerte...bueno...a ti y a la joya...- respondió Clint  
-Entiendo, bueno, solo deja que me cambie..-dijo ella  
-Claro...pero... Me dejas pasar?- pregunto el.  
Ella no sabia Que responder, ya que Loki estaba en su casa.

-S-si- dijo abriéndole la puerta Clint entro y miro el botiquín en la mesita y pregunto  
-Natasha te paso algo?-  
-No, no nada grave, solo heridas pequeñas pero no importa- le respondió, se agacho y recogió las cosas del botiquín, se dirigió a la Cocina aparentemente para colocar el botiquín en su lugar pero la verdad solo revisaba a ver si estaba Loki, efectivamente, ya no estaba, se había ido. Natasha se dirigió a su habitación para cambiarse, tuvo que subir el vestido ligeramente para subir y Clint le menciono:  
-Hey Natasha, te ves bien- dijo con una sonrisa y Natasha soltó una pequeña sonrisa como respuesta. Ya estando en el cuarto se dirigió a su habitación por una toalla para lavar su cabello abrió la puerta miro a Loki sentado en su cama, no lo podía ver bien, por que las luces estaban apagadas, Natasha prendió la luz y se dirigió a el.  
-Supongo que debería irme- dijo el  
-Seria conveniente- le respondió ella.

Loki se paro y la miro, al igual que hace ya meses atrás, Natasha se fue por el lado del impulso y lo abrazo, Loki respondió a su abrazo.

-Gracias por ayudarme- le dijo Natasha sin mirarlo a los ojos  
-De nada, ya tengo que irme señorita Romanoff, no quisiera causarle problemas- le respondió  
-Claro- respondió Natasha retirando sus brazos.  
El la miro afectuosamente y pronuncio el conjuro para desaparecer.

Pasaron 20 minutos y Natasha ya estaba lista, con su cabello rojo, unos jeans ajustados, una chaqueta de cuero, una blusa de tirantes y unas botas chicas de tacón  
-Ya?- pregunto Clint mientras se levantaba del sillón.  
Natasha asintió con la cabeza como respuesta se dirigió a la mesa y tomo la joya para ponerla en su bolso. Salieron de la casa y se dirigieron al auto de Clint y se dirigieron hacia las instalaciones de S.H.I.E.L.D. En el camino Clint dijo:  
-Fury quiere verte para hablar de cosas muy importantes...-  
Natasha trago saliva y pregunto  
-Te dijo cuales eran?-  
-No- dijo moviendo la cabeza  
Natasha suspiro.

¿Acaso Fury se entero que Natasha había estado con Loki?


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola! lo siento por la tardanza, es por que mi cumpleaños fue el 13 de sep. y me lo festejaron familia y amigos, no me dejaron sola ni 1 minuto, eso fue lindo y molesto a la vez.**

**Pero bueno, lo importante es el fanfic ¿no? otra vez, disculpen las molestias.**

**P.D: Para todos los Otakus o amantes el anime...les tengo un sorpresa en el futuro...**

**Los personajes no son míos, son de marvel ;)**

* * *

Clint estaba próximo a llegar a las instalaciones de S.H.I.E.L.D, Natasha no sabia nada de lo que probablemente podría pasar.  
-Natasha? Te veo pálida, ¿que tienes? ¿te sientes mal?- le pregunto preocupado Clint  
-Que? No no...me siento bien..solo que me he puesto a recordar muchas cosas...y pues...- respondió mintiendo  
-Te entiendo...Red Room verdad?- asumió Clint  
-Si- le respondió Natasha, cuando Clint dijo "Red Room" los recuerdos horrorosos invadieron la mente de Natasha, haciéndola preocupar aun mas. Recordó a Loki, su cara, su esplendida voz, sus manos, sus labios, sus ojos. Y ese momento tan hermoso que tuvo con el en el cllejon cuando el salvo la vida, ese beso, mágico dulce y cariñoso. "Tal vez Loki puede cambiar, tal vez el puede ser bueno, tal vez puede que el...NO NATASHA! POR QUE PIENSAS ESO? El Fuego y el Hielo no se pueden combinar, es simple" dijo pensando.

Clint se estaciono, y ambos salieron del coche, sonó el azoton de la puertas y caminaron hacia el cuartel.  
Ya en el ascensor Clint hablo.  
-Natasha puedo hablar contigo ya que termines de hablar con Fury?- pregunto.

Ella se extraño, cundo ella y Clint eran pareja, Clint no solía pedir tantos permisos.  
Eso era raro, y lindo a la vez ,una molesta muy linda y fastidiosa.

-Si claro- respondio.  
Las campanas sonaron y el ascensor se abrió, Ellos se dirigieron hacia donde estaba el director Fury  
-Señor- dijo Clint en forma de hacer saber que estaba ahí, Fury se dio la vuelta y miro a Clint y a Natasha  
-Gracias agente Barton puedes retirarte- Clint quería permanecer ahí pero a fuerzas debía irse.

-Cumpliste tu misión agente?-le pregunto Fury  
-Claro señor con mucha suerte- respondió  
-Bien, muéstrame la joya- le ordeno Fury  
Natasha saco un cubo de chico de metal de su bolso y con el dedo puso la contraseña para abrirlo, tomo la joya que estaba en un resipiente de cristal y se la entrego a Fury  
-Gracias, pondremos esto en un lugar seguro- dijo, llamo a los agentes para que se llevaran la joya, y asi fue.

-Y cual era el asunto "tan importante que quería hablar conmigo?- le pregunto Natasha tomando asiento  
-Quiero enviarte a una misión importante...- respondió Fury  
-En que consiste?- le pregunto Natasha  
-Lo tipico-  
-Fury me extraña que me envíes a misiones así? No me habías enviado desde que me integre a los vengadores-  
-Si pero esta al parecer es la única forma de eliminarlo, ya hemos probado con distintas formas, y todas han fallado.-  
-Enviste a amateurs cierto?-  
-Confió en que hagas un buen trabajo, aquí esta la carpeta con la información, si tienes alguna duda solo pregunta, puedes retirarte-  
-Gracias señor- dijo Natasha levantándose de su asiento  
-Salio y se dirigió hacia la salida cuando recordó algo  
-Clint!- recordó que Clint le había pedido hablar con ella, lo busco y busco pero no habia señal alguna.  
-Clint donde rayos te me...-  
-Natasha! ya te encontré- dijo caminando hacia ella  
-Donde estabas?- pregunto  
-Buscándote- respondió  
-Oh, bueno que de querías hablar?- pregunto ella  
Clint respiro ondo y dijo:  
-Natasha quieres salir conmigo?- lo dijo con un poco de nerviosismo en su voz.

Ella no sabia que responder

* * *

** perdón por el capitulo tan corto...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi! como están? Gracias a todos ustedes por la preferencia de este fanfic, lo hago lo mejor que puedo y trato de subir lo mas rapido posible...Gracias los quiero a todos!**

**Los personajes no son mios, son de marvel **

* * *

-Quieres salir conmigo?- las palabras de Clint resonaron en su cabeza por unos segundos no sabia la respuesta, si le decía que si y se sobrepasaban estarían enredados ya. Ella por alguna razón, no quería tener relaciones con Clint.  
-Si..-dijo Natasha débilmente  
-Segura?- pregunto el  
-Completamente- dijo Natasha.

Clint le sonrió como nunca antes y la abrazo, Natasha disfruto eso pero, definitivamente no era como el abrazo de Loki. Los abrazos de Clint eran cariñosos y Natasha se sentía en confianza, algo que ella no hacia tan fácilmente. Los abrazos de Loki eran...de una forma muy muy distinta, con Loki se sentía segura, a salvo, protegida y cómoda.

Natasha trato de volver a la realidad, ya no estaba con Loki, estaba con Clint, y eso no cambiaría, no por ahora.

Se separaron y ambos sonrieron.  
-Bueno, que te parece esta noche a las 7:00 en el restaurante Chitte-  
-Me parece bien- dijo con media sonrisa en su rostro  
-Bueno te llevo a tu casa o..- Natasha lo interrumpio  
-Mmmm...no, voy a pedir algunas armas y voy a hablar con Fury sobre la misión nueva que me van a dar- dijo  
-Ok, ya me tengo que ir, adiós Natasha- se despidió  
Natasha movió la mano para decir adiós.

Ella miro a Clint alejarse y dio la vuelta, Fue a la sala de armas y le dijo al guardia que tenia permiso para entrar, tomo varios cartuchos para pistolas y para ametralladoras, una navaja, dos pistolas y una ametralladora, por si acaso. Quiso llamar a Fury pero no pudo por que estaba muy ocupado con el asunto de la joya "Musepl" y buscando información. Natasha pudo notar que Maria Hill estaba al lado de Fury.

Así que mejor tomo sus cosas y salio de allí. Ya estando en casa reviso la hora, eran las 5: 23, y todavía tenia que bañarse, cambiarse y arreglarse, Guardo las armas y se metió a bañar, cuando se salio eran ya las 5:56 aun tenia tiempo, se seco el cabello y su cuerpo, se dirigió al armario para decidir que vestido usar.

-Maldición..-dijo Natasha al ver que todos sus vestidos eran de color negro y entallados. Ella no quería excederse esta noche con Clint así que fue de compras. Tomo un Taxi y se dirigió hacia el centro comercial mas cercano, ¿pero, como encontraría un vestido que le quedara bien en 30 minutos?.

Busco y se probo mas de 20 vestidos en todo el centro comercial tienda, todos eran escotados y entallados. Ella no quería eso, reviso su reloj, ya eran las 6:18 de la tarde, pensó que todo estaba perdido ya, tendría que ponerse uno de sus otros vestidos, algo que ella no quería, a regañadientes dejo el centro comercial y tomo el Taxi.  
-ESO ES!- pensó  
Ya estando en su casa se puso a buscar entre su armario las faldas casuales que solía usar cuando trabajaba como asistente de Pepper potts.

Busco también una blusa manga larga ajustada color negro, junto la falda y la blusa y le gusto, pero era demasiado negro, tenia que ponerle otro color, busco por sus cajones y encontró un cinturón rojo Ya, ya estaba lista y con milagrosamente 15 minutos de sobra, se miro de reojo para ver que le faltaba, ya estaba maquillada, cambiada y con armas en la mayoría de su cuerpo, decidió llevarse un bolso, camino hacia su armario para tomar la bolsa.

La habitación estaba en profundo silencio, los tacones negros que llevaba sonaban por toda la habitación, corrió la puerta y tomo la bolsa, de repente un sonido se escucho en su habitación, tomo el arma mas cercana y dio la vuelta rápidamente para encontrar a Loki sentado en su cama.  
Natasha lo miro con ciertas dudas, lentamente bajo el arma para mirarlo bien, Noto que el la estaba mirando de reojo. parecía complacido con lo que llevaba puesto Natasha.

"¿Que hace Loki en mi habitación?" pensó ella.


	10. Chapter 10

**HOLA! ¿como están? espero que bien, perdón perdón perdón lo siento mucho por no actualizar pronto pero es que he estado ocupada con la escuela y aparte hoy me dio un dolor de cabeza tremendo (me quería quitar la cabeza casi).**

**Pero bueno, hoy hay razones para celebrar ¿Por que? por que gracias a su apoyo y a su preferencia ya llegamos a los 398 Views! 2 mas y ya llegamos a los 400 ¡yey! Gracias**

**Bueno, disfruten el capitulo 10 ;)**

**Los personajes no son mios, son de ya saben quien XD**

* * *

Loki se quedo mirando fijamente a Natasha, ella también lo miro, Loki estaba vestido de ropa Midgardiana como las otras veces.

-Hola- dijo acercándose a el  
-Hola...a donde vas?- pregunto con curiosidad  
-V-voy a una cita con Clint- respondió ella  
-Cita? Que es eso?- Loki pregunto, podía saber cosas sobre Midgard pero no las sabia todas  
-Emmm..eh...una cita es cuando te invitan a una cena en un restaurante, comen, platican etc- respondió  
-Oh, comprendo- respondió el todavía sentado en el borde de la cama  
-Y en esa cena, ¿piensas retomar tu relación con Barton?- pregunto mirándola

Natasha sintió nerviosismo ante la mirada de Loki y su pregunta  
-No lo se...todo depende de lo que sienta en esos momentos- respondió ella  
-Bueno, en ese caso, no tengo otra alternativa que ofrecerle mi amistad- dijo Loki parándose de la cama y extendiéndole su brazo derecho a Natasha.

Natasha lo miro pararse y extenderle el brazo, ella levanto una ceja y frunció el ceño. "puede ser peligroso" pensó pero, esa amistad también podría tener beneficios. Extendió su mano agarrando la de el.  
-Esta bien Loki, acepto tu amistad...PERO sin trampas-  
-Sin trampas, te lo prometo- menciono el Natasha le dio una pequeña sonrisa y el intento hacer lo mismo.  
-Dios se me va a hacer tarde! Tengo que irme- dijo Natasha tomando su bolso y dirigiéndose a su puerta  
-Espera! Te acompaño hasta el restaurante-  
-No, no es necesario..-  
-No era una pregunta- el dijo Natasha escucho eso y sonrió.  
-Vamos- Loki asintió y cerro la puerta.

Tomaron un Taxi y esperaron hasta llegar.  
-Aquí por favor- dijo Natasha, le pago al conductor y se bajaron ambos una cuadra antes del restaurante.  
-Bueno ahora si ya me tengo que ir- dijo Natasha caminando hacia el restaurante  
-Suerte!- le grito Loki

Natasha giro su cabeza para ver a Loki aun ahí, cuando estaba en frente del restaurante volteo, y miro a Loki todavía parado y cuando una persona paso al lado de ella para entrar al restaurante, Loki desapareció. Natasha entro al restaurante para buscar su mesa, miro por todos lados Para ver a Clint. No había rastros.

-Natasha- escucho una voz, era Clint. Ella lo miro y sonrió.  
-Por aquí- Clint señalo la silla.  
-Gracias- respondió, ambos se sentaron y revisaron el menú, pidieron su comida y esperaron. El la miraba mucho, ella se desespero y pregunto:  
-¿Que tanto me miras Clint?- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa  
-Es solo que, te ves muy bien- respondió.

Natasha no respondió pero sus mejillas se incendiaron un poco. Llego el camarero con sus platillos y empezaron a comer. Natasha termino y se quedo mirando fijamente a una copa de cristal enfrente de ella.  
-¿Que te pasa? No has hablado en casi toda la cena- Clint pregunto  
-Es solo que hay muchas miradas sobre nosotros- respondió.

Era verdad, muchos estaban tomando fotos, mirándolos, criticándolos etc.  
-Que te parece si vamos al cine?- Clint pregunto  
-Me parece bien- respondió.

Pagaron la cuenta y salieron de el restaurante. Miraron una película de acción que ella eligió. Clint llevo a Natasha a su apartamento, ya estando en su puerta ella dijo:  
-Gracias Clint fue una cita muy muy linda, me la pase bien- dijo Natasha con una sonrisa  
-Y yo me la pase genial contigo- ambos sonrieron.

Natasha abrió un poco la boca para decirle adios a Clint cuando de repente Clint se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Natasha, después de dárselo se fue corriendo por el pasillo y miro para atrás, Natasha todavía tenia la sonrisa en su rostro. Ella saco sus llaves y abrió su puerta, para recargarse en ella y tocar su mejilla besada por Clint.


	11. Chapter 11

**HOLA! que tal? aqui esta el cap lean y disfruten ;) **

**(No vengo tan platicadora hoy jeje)**

**Los personajes no son mios, son de marvel.**

* * *

Natasha entro a su sala y después a la habitación, ella quería ver si Loki no estaba ahí, miro varias veces y dijo:

-Loki? Loki estas aquí?- pero nada ni nadie respondió  
-Bueno- dijo mientras se dirigía a su armario a colocar algunas armas en su lugar.

Termino y soltó un suspiro.

-Ya tomaste la costumbre de entrar aquí sin mi permiso...verdad?- dijo girando sobre sus talones, en frente de ella estaba Loki.  
-Como me descubriste? Ni siquiera hice ruido..-pregunto el  
-Si, no hiciste ruido, pero sentí tu presencia- le respondió Natasha  
-Entiendo, y como te fue en tu cita?- pregunto  
Natasha se movió y camino hasta la cama diciendo:  
-Estuvo linda pero, fueron muchas miradas sobre nosotros y eso me incomodo-  
-Y retomaron su relación?-pregunto el  
-Por que te interesa tanto?- pregunto Natasha  
-Por que...quiero pedirte permiso de vivir contigo...- dijo un poco nervioso  
-QUE!- exclamo Natasha  
-No no no no no, no pienses mal, solo es que...no tengo donde vivir y pues, tu eres la única que sabe que estoy aquí en Midgard...- dijo Loki con voz baja, se sentía humillado, pero era lo que tenia que hacer, se sentó en la parte baja de la cama y Natasha hizo lo mismo.

Ella no sabia que decir, si decía que si aceptaría tener al ex-dios de las mentiras viviendo en su casa, y lo peor es que Natasha no sabia si sus intenciones eran buenas o malas.

Pero si le decía que no, el iba a quedarse solo y sin protección, mucho mas vulnerable que la tra ves ya que sus poderes fueron reducidos al 5%.

Pero había un punto digno de Destacar: Loki era hermano de Thor, Thor siempre lo quiso mucho, y si algo le pasa a Loki, Thor no se perdonaría a si mismo.

La pregunta era ¿Había otra opción?  
-Entiendo, puedes quedarte, pero, tengo reglas...-  
-¿Cuales?- pregunto el  
-Bueno en primero, no quiero que toques mis cajones, son solo míos, segundo, no podrás entrar a mi habitación sin pedir permiso antes, y tercero, puedes dormir en el sillón o en la otra habitación. Esas son las reglas...-menciono ella.

Loki asintió con la cabeza. Algo proveniente de la sala sonó, era el celular de S.H.I.E.L.D, Ella lo escucho y se paro. Dirigiéndose a la sala tomo el celular y contesto.

-Aquí Romanoff-  
-Agente, ya leyó la carpeta que le di sobre la misión?- pregunto  
-No, he estado ocupada, pero la leeré hoy- respondió  
-Romanoff que has hecho hoy?-pregunto Fury Natasha se vio forjada en contestarle. -Sali con Barton, señor- respondio sin ganas Fury no hablo.  
-Descuide director, le prometo que no fallare- le respondió  
-Mas vale que sea así- el dijo  
colgó.

Natasha guardo el teléfono en la bolsa. Y agarro la carpeta para dejarlas en la cama. Loki observaba atento los movimientos de Natasha recargado en una pared con los brazos cruzados.  
-Si no te importa me cambiare...- dijo Natasha señalando la puerta  
-Oh, si si- respondió el mientras caminaba afuera de la habitación.

Ella cerró la puerta y empezó a cambiarse de ropa y ponerse su pijama, aunque consistía de una blusa de tirantes y un short.

Se desmaquillo y se sentó en su cama, a leer la carpeta con la información de su próxima misión.  
Estaba empezando a leer cuando se le acordó preguntarle a Loki en donde iba a dormir el.

Abrió la puerta lentamente y miro a Loki acostado en el sillón con un brazo en la cabeza y respirando tranquilamente. ya estaba dormido.  
Natasha lo miro y dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, fue a la otra habitación y cogió unas sabanas para arropar a Loki. Llego y con mucha delicadeza las coloco arriba de el y trato de no despertarlo, el se miraba como un pequeño niño durmiendo. Ella se dio la vuelta y entro a su habitación.

* * *

**ya viene el capitulo 12 owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww yeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Mochi-mochi! watashi wa Diana de su! (sip, mi nombre es Diana)**

**jajaja que tal? estoy empezando a estudiar japones en tiempos libres en la escuela con mis amigas, perdón por no actualizar estos días, es que estuve mu muy ocupada por la escuela, las tareas y estoy muy muy acarreada y es por eso que en veces no me reviso de la ortografía del fic. **

**Oh, y las visitas del este fic siguen creciendo! 844 views ya en total, una ves mas, DOMO ARIGATO!**

**Los personajes no son míos, son de marvel ;)**

* * *

**-**Natasha, Natasha despierta...-le decía Loki mientras la movía suavemente.  
Natasha abrió sus ojos de golpe al sentir la mano tocarla en el brazo, tomo la muñeca y la volteo, provocando que Loki soltara un grito de dolor, tomo el arma de su mesita de noche y la apunto contra la cara de Loki.  
-Que te dije respecto con lo de mi habitación- dijo soltándole la muñeca  
-Q-que no entrara sin su consentimiento- respondió haciendo pequeños gestos de dolor y frotando ligeramente su muñeca.  
-Exacto- dijo ella.

Miro que Loki se estaba frotando su muñeca con dolor, tal vez, el ya se había lastimado antes ahí. Ella se sintió un poco culpable.

-Dame tu mano- pidió ella extendiendo la suya.  
El la miro y le dio su mano, Natasha miro sus manos y sus dedos, eran largos y pálidos, al igual que su piel. Siguió tocando sus manos tratando de localizar los huesos, murmuraba el nombre de ellos mientras los localizaba, llego al área de la muñeca y la tomo con una mano tocando sus venas con su palma de la mano, movió un poco los dedos y apretó rápido para luego jalar hacia atrás la mano sin mover el brazo, Loki grito pero trato de tragárselo, quiso retirar su brazo y Natasha no se lo permitió.

La mano de Loki estaba paralizada, pero se fue moviendo ligeramente hacia adelante, ella puso la mano de Loki derecha, para luego golpear con sus dos palmas la muñeca de él.  
-Puedes retirarla- dijo.

El hizo caso  
-Ahora muévela- añadió con curiosidad ella.  
Loki empezó a hacer círculos con la mano, efectivamente, el dolor había desaparecido.  
-Mejor?- pregunto ella  
-Si, gracias- le agradeció  
-De nada...por cierto tienes hambre?-pregunto ella  
-Un poco- respondió el  
-Bueno, entonces vamos a preparar algo- dijo levantándose y quitando las cobijas.

Loki estaba sentado en la cama y simplemente se paro y se dirigió a la sala, ella se peino un poco y se puso una bata blanca que le llegaba a abajo de las rodillas, que tapaba la blusa de tirantes y su short corto, se coloco unas pantuflas e los pies y ya estaba lista. Aunque era su pijama, se le miraba muy bien.  
Ella camino hacia la sala y encontró a Loki sentado en una silla mirando un punto en blanco en la ventana a metros de distancia, ella siguió caminando hacia la cocina y reviso que había de comer, se le vinieron varios platillos a la mente con lo que tenía en casa, y se le ocurrió hacer espagueti.  
Saco una charola para poner el agua a hervir.  
-Loki me ayudas?- pidió Natasha.

El asintió con la cabeza.  
-Que tengo que hacer?- pregunto  
-Ayúdame a cortar a la mitad esta pasta- dijo dándole la pasta dura.  
Loki miro extrañado y empezó a cortar de uno por uno, mientras que Natasha le ponía al agua un poco de sal y aceite. Ella volteo a ver a Loki y los pocos pedazos que llevaba hechos. Ella empezó a reír ligeramente lo que llamo la atención de Loki, el dándole un seño ligeramente fruncido y una ligera sonrisa le pregunto:

-Que pasa?-  
-Loki si vas cortar de uno por uno por uno el agua se evaporara, es mejor hacerlo de 10 en 10 o así, a ver déjame ayudarte- le dijo mientras caminaba hacia él, Loki se movió ligeramente para atrás y le dio a Natasha un lugar, ella agarraba medio puño y cortaba, el hizo lo mismo.  
-Ya esta- añadió agarrando de a puños la pasta y poniéndola en el agua hirviendo. Pensó en que iban a tomar, reviso y se acordó que tenía un vino por ahí en alguna parte, lo encontró, y saco unas copas para servir y las dejo en la mesa junto con la botella, Loki observaba detenidamente sus movimientos.

Y eso a Natasha casi no le importo. Saco un sartén grande para poner la mantequilla y luego la pasta, lo coloco en la estufa y agrego la mantequilla, la dejo derretirse y reviso la pasta, ya estaba lista, la puso en un colador en el lavabo de la cocina, movió un poco y la puso en el sartén saco una lata y un botecito de salsa de tomate y los abrió.  
-Loki ayúdame a ponérselos al espagueti- pidió  
-Esta bien- respondió.  
Se acerco al sartén y cogió la lata de salsa de tomate, la salsa resbalaba por el hoyo de la lata, eso fue fácil, cogió el botecito y apretó, no salía nada, volvió a apretar, no salía nada, apretó con mucha más fuerza y el botecito exploto manchando la camiseta de botones color azul marino y en sus pantalones negros que usaba, también se mancho un poco la cara y el cuello.

Natasha se dio cuenta de eso y empezó a reírse fuerte, debía admitirlo, era gracioso, Loki la miro reírse y el también empezó a reír.

-Jajaja Hey- dijo entre risas para llamar su atención  
-Jajaja lo lamento es que yo jaja tan solo no jajaja- ella no podía parar de reír. Loki agarro el bote y la mancho con unas gotas de salsa, Natasha se dio cuenta de lo manchada que estaba e hizo un gesto de entre sorpresa y risa.  
Ella agarro la lata y lo empezó a manchar también a él, ambos estaban manchándose de salsa y se reían sin parar. Esos momentos eran agradables. Unos de los pocos momentos que ellos habían tenido.


	13. Chapter 13

***Llora y se arrodilla* de verdad lo siento! no actualice últimamente por los acarreos y tareas en la escuela, en 2 semanas llegan los exámenes, tengo que ir a la MC CON (20 de octubre) y al concierto de vocaloid en mi ciudad :3 (17 de noviembre)**

**Espero que me puedan perdonar...**

**Los personajes no son míos son de marvel.**

* * *

Ya de tanto mancharse de salsa, los botes y latas que habían utilizado ya no tenían ni una gota. Ambos se miraron, estaban muy manchados, Natasha fue hacia la habitación y saco unas toallas, agarro una para ella y otra para Loki.  
-Ten, sécate- le entrego la toalla  
-Gracias y por cierto, quien gano?- pregunto él mientras se secaba  
-Ummm...creo que yo- respondió  
-Por qué?- dijo él con una sonrisa  
-Porque tu estas mas manchado que yo- respondió mientras se secaba la cara  
-Yo digo que es empate- sugirió.  
-Como quieras, por cierto, no tienes ropa para cambiarte?- pregunto ella.

Loki negó con la cabeza.  
-Bien pues, en ese caso vamos a comparte ropa, la necesitaras- dijo Natasha  
-Gracias- respondió el.

Ambos se sentaron y comieron el espagueti acompañado por un rico vino.  
-Gracias Natasha estuvo absolutamente delicioso-  
-De verdad? Cocinar nunca fue mi fuerte- dijo Natasha con algo de risa  
-Ahora si me disculpas Natasha, tengo la necesidad de darme un baño- dijo  
-Iba a decir lo mismo- añadió.

Ambos recogieron sus platos y se dirigieron al baño de su habitación correspondiente. Natasha salió de bañarse a las 10:05, solo tardo 25 minutos en bañarse, y tardo otros 10 minutos en cambiarse, peinarse y maquillarse. Se dirigió a la sala y Loki todavía estaba en su habitación correspondiente. Natasha se acordó de averiguar algunas cosas sobre Japón para su próxima misión, decidió investigar el nombre de su adversario: Yun Lee Yatun.  
Averiguo en páginas de Internet que traficaba mujeres de todas las edades, pero a estas no podían reconocerlas porque él las obliga a teñirse el cabello de algún color llamativo y se disfrazan personajes de caricaturas.

Todo eso era muy confuso para ella. Escucho sonar el golpe de la puerta abrirse, y volteo a ver a Loki, con una mancha terrible de salsa en su camiseta, los pantalones tenían algunas manchas, pero difícilmente se miraban.

-Tenemos que tapar eso...ven, por aquí tengo una chaqueta- dijo dirigiendo se al cuarto abriendo un cajón y sacando una chaqueta de cuero negra. Loki se la puso, le quedaba ligeramente corta de las mangas, pero no importaba, se la abrocho para ocultar la mancha.  
-Bien, ahora vamos- dijo Natasha caminando hacia la puerta.

Tomaron un taxi y se dirigieron al centro comercial, a Loki le gustaba, era grande, muy grande, con muchas tiendas de todos tipos y colores, Natasha estaba ocupada mirando en las tiendas algo que le pudiera gustar a Loki, se acordó que en el 2do piso estaba una tienda de trajes, pero tenían que subir las escaleras eléctricas.

Loki miro raro las escaleras eléctricas, debía admitir que eran raras, el no estaba acostumbrado aun a Midgard y sus aparatos extraños.

Miro que Natasha subió a las escaleras eléctricas, se quedo abajo mirándola como ella subía.  
-Laufeyson sube, no te pasara nada- dijo ella mientras subía por las escaleras eléctricas  
Loki se puso el pie y empezó a subir poco a poco las escaleras eléctricas hasta llegar al segundo piso.  
Natasha empezó a caminar hasta una tienda de trajes de gala, el se quedo mirando los trajes detrás de las vitrinas, hasta que llego Natasha y lo agarro para que entrara a la tienda.  
Ella empezó a ver los pantalones y a Loki, tomo varios y se acerco a él.

-Toma, creo que estos te quedaran, por allá esta el probador- dijo señalando el probador.  
Loki entro y empezó a cambiarse de ropa se miro en el espejo y se dio cuenta que los pantalones le quedaban bien, eran como los anteriores, negros y de vestir, solo que sin las manchas de salsa.

Salió del probador y miro a Natasha esperando afuera con unas camisetas de cuadros y algunas normales. Natasha escucho la puerta sonar y se paro del asiento, mirando a Loki de pies a cabeza.  
-Te miras bien, ahora, pruébate esta camiseta- dijo entregándole la prenda

El agarro y se metió de nuevo al probador. Se puso la camiseta y se dio cuenta que le quedaba muy inadecuada.  
-Natasha, creo que esta camiseta me queda muy corta- dijo el atrás de la puerta  
-Quítatela, sal y te daré otra- dijo ella Loki salió y miro la mano de Natasha extendida hacia la puerta del lado derecho y con la otra mano Natasha miraba una camiseta de botones color miel.  
El tomo la camiseta y se la puso, esta le quedaba bien, era una camiseta roja de botones y mangas hasta los codos, de cuadros grandes negros con ligeras rayas verdes, dorado y café. El salió del probador.  
-Perfecta!, dámela para pagarla, mientras tanto ponte esta, ya la pague- le dijo dándosela

Loki entro al probador, se quito la camiseta y abrió la puerta para entregarla a Natasha.

-Te veo en la puerta cuando termines-le dijo ella.  
Loki asintió y entro al probador, ya que se vistió se dirigió hacia la puerta en donde Natasha la esperaba con unas bolsas en las manos.  
-Listo?- pregunto Natasha  
-Si- respondió.  
Ambos salieron de la tienda y empezaron a recorrer la plaza mirando las tiendas y caminando.


	14. Chapter 14

***Llora* me quiero matar...espero que me perdonen por actualizar tarde...**

**¿Por que? Por culpa de las malditas tareas, ademas, esta semana comienzan los exámenes y Por Odin me tienen hasta el cuello!...literalmente XD**

**Una vez mas perdón *hace una reverencia***

**Este capitulo creo que es el peor que he escrito, por alguna razón no me gusta ademas que esta muy corto, disculpen las faltas ortográficas pero, no tengo world en esta computadora, solo tengo world en mi laptop. *llora***

**Los personajes no son míos son me marvel.**

* * *

Natasha y Loki estaban en una tienda grande, llena de trajes de gala, ella estaba revisando los trajes de hombre mientras Loki miraba la tienda, por alguna razón, a el le llamaron la atención los vestidos de dama.

-Natasha, mira este vestido, esta precioso, se vería muy bien en ti- dijo mostrando el vestido.  
Era un hermoso vestido color Blanco largo hasta los pies, strapless y tenia varios listones pequeños dorados en el área de la cintura. A ella no le gustaba tanto, pero quiso probárselo para no ser grosera con Loki.  
-Disculpe, se va a probar el vestido?- dijo la dueña de la tienda  
-Umh si si- respondió Natasha  
-Bueno, acompáñeme entonces-

Loki y Natasha siguieron a la dueña de la tienda hasta una parte en donde habían paredes de espejo, los espejos eran puertas en donde estaban los probadores. Ella entro y se puso el vestido, a Natasha no le gustaba al principio, pero con forme lo fue tocando y mirando, le gustaba mas, se ajustaba perfectamente a su figura, abrazando sus pechos y caderas. Abrió la puerta para salir y miro a Loki hablando con la dueña de la tienda, ambos escucharon la puerta abrirse y voltearon a verla, la señora le dio una sonrisa, y Loki levanto la ceja, pero no con disgusto, si no mas bien como de admiración.  
Ella cerro la puerta del probador para mirarse en los muchos espejos, se veía como una ángel, pero ella no se sentía así, ella sabia que jamas lo seria por que su tormentoso pasado siempre estaría ahí. Le recordó mucho a Rusia, en las batallas la vestían de blanco, para admirar mas las manchas de sangre. A ella no le gustaba mucho verse bien, le gustaba sentirse bien y cómoda.

De algún modo, ese vestido por unos momentos la hizo sentir culpable. -Te miras preciosa- dijo Loki  
Natasha lo miro atreves del espejo, y pudo notar que ella se estaba sonrojando, agacho la cabeza para que no notaran que se sonrojo, cosa que no funciono.  
-Disculpe, que es de ella? Hermano, amigo, novio o esposo?- pregunto con curiosidad la Señora  
-Somos amigos, solo eso- respondió ella en ves de el  
-De verdad? No parecen, disculpen, debo de irme, ahora regreso- dijo la señora retirándose.

Natasha no sabia como tomar eso, bueno o malo, la miro avanzar y volteo a ver los espejos, esa tela le quedaba bien con su tono de piel, se veía mas clara, un tono de piel natural. Se odiaba, se odiaba a si misma, ella sabia que no merecía parecer tan bien después de todas las cosas horribles que hizo.

-De alguna o otra forma me recordaste a Asgard- dijo Loki acercándose a ella.  
Natasha volteo y lo miro acercarse.  
-De verdad? A quien o a que?- pregunto con curiosidad  
-Me recordaste por el color del vestido a la nieve blanca que cae, y en lo precioso me recordaste a mi madre- respondió.

Natasha no respondió, solo se le quedo mirando a el en sus ojos, color verde, un hermoso color verde, no podía apartar la mirada de el. Recordó ese beso que tuvo con el después de que el le salvo la vida, se pregunto si podían repetirlo...No, no debía de haber nada entre ellos, seria peligroso y malo.  
Sin notarlo, Loki se acercaba, cada ves mas, lo que significaba que crecía la presión y nervios entre ellos.

Loki apenas la tomaba de la cintura, cuando ella puso sus manos en los brazos de el, apretándolos para luego no saber si era para que se acercara o alejara, el se acercaba mas a su rostro y ella se quedo paralizada.  
"¡¿Pero que rayos haces Natasha?!" Pensó en su mente sin contestar.  
Ya estaban a unos cuantos centímetros, Loki podía sentir el aliento de Natasha escapando de sus labios, sus labios rojos con rastros de una cicatriz en el labio inferior.

El levanto los ojos de golpe y miro el espejo, se aparto rápido de ella dando unos cuantos pasos atrás muy silenciosos. El rompió todo, para mala y buena suerte.

Ella no sabia la razón por la que el se alejo.  
-Bueno, ya se decidieron?- pregunto la señora con una sonrisa  
Natasha iba a hablar, pero fue interrumpida por Loki  
-Si, dice que lo quiere comprar- respondió el  
-Ok, necesito que se lo quite para cobrárselo- respondió la señora  
Natasha asintió y se metió al probador para quitárselo, se puso su ropa y coloco el vestido en el gancho.  
-Aquí esta- le dio el vestido a la señora  
-Acompáñeme- dijo.

Compraron el vestido y salieron de la tienda, Caminaron respetando el espacio Loki volteo a verla por unos cortos segundos mientras Ella miraba el suelo, no podía quitarse de la cabeza ese momento con Loki, pensó que lo mejor para ya no acordarse de eso era haciendo otra cosa.  
El silencio rondo, Natasha se desespero y dijo:  
-Tienes sed o hambre?-  
-Un poco ahora que lo dices- respondió el  
-Vamos a ese restaurante- dijo mirando el lugar.

Ambos entraron y se sentaron en las sillas, miraron el papel que tenían en las mesas y empezaron a leer. Para Loki el menú era muy extraño, no conocía nada de lo que leía.  
-Que van a querer?- llego la camarera con una sonrisa y una libreta chica  
-Vamos a querer dos frappes medianos y 2 rebanadas de pastel de queso por favor- pidió Natasha  
-Ok, su orden estará enseguida- dijo y para luego retirarse.

Ya que ellos estaban en sus momentos de silencio, Loki lo rompió.  
-Perdón por lo de...la tienda- dijo el mirando la mesa  
-Loki no tienes por que...bueno tu no...solo te...- ella no tenia palabras  
-Aqui esta su orden- dijo la camarera entregándole la comida  
-Gracias- respondieron ambos  
Ambos empezaron a comer y a Natasha le dio el presentimiento que a Loki le gusto la comida, terminaron y Natasha pago, tomaron las bolsas y salieron del restaurante  
-Ya vamos a casa?- pregunto el  
-No, aun hay un lugar el que quiero visitar- dijo ella mientras caminaban.

* * *

**Malo...no? *Llora***


	15. Chapter 15

**Perdón, lo lamento por actualizar tarde, pero no fue mi culpa, la semana pasada fue de examenes, pero eso no significo que no dejaran tareas T-T.**

**Creo que esta es la ves que no he actualizado por mas tiempo...pero tratare con todas mis fuerzas de actualizar rapido (o al menos no tan tarde).**

**Gracias por los comentarios, me animan mucho ^^, es muy bueno para mi saber que les gusta mi historia. de verdad gracias.**

**Lean y disfruten ;) (perdón por las faltas ortográficas, pero como ya dije, en esta computadora no tengo World T-T)**

**Los personajes no son míos son de marvel.**

* * *

-Se puede saber cual es ese lugar?- Loki pregunto.  
-Ya sabrás cuando entremos- respondió ella

Caminaron casi hasta el otro extremo del centro comercial hasta llegar a una biblioteca. A Loki le gustaba mucho leer. Natasha se acerco a una mesa alta en la que al parecer era la bibliotecaria.  
-Disculpe, puedo dejar las bolsas aquí?- pregunto  
-Si claro, puedes ponerlas en ese estante y cerrar y vidrio para que nadie se las lleve- respondió la mujer ya mayor de edad.  
Natasha hizo lo que le dijo la bibliotecaria  
-Ven- le dijo a Loki mientras caminaba.  
Dieron varias vueltas alrededor de los estantes muy muy grandes llenos de libros y ella paso su indice por los libros para leer su nombre, Jalo uno y empezó a leer la portada.

-Este te servirá- dijo ella entregándole un libro a Loki  
-Gracias- le dijo tomándolo.  
El miro que el titulo era "100 aparatos que cambiaron el mundo". Seguro tenia información sobre los aparatos Midgardianos que Loki desconocía  
-También toma este, y este, y este- le entrego tres libros mas, se titulaban "Historia de la humanidad en resumen", "Creencias humanas" y "La humanidad en el siglo XX|".

Natasha camino rápidamente hasta el otro extremo del estante para también agarrar unos libros  
-Estos son para mi- dijo tomando los libros llamados "japón y cultura", "Japón y creencias". Esos libros los quería para su misión, y para ella tomo el libro "Sherlock Holmes: El signo de los cuatro" ese era el segundo libro, por que ella ya había leído el primero. Caminaron hacia onde estaba la bibliotecaria para llevarse los libros, ella los atendió con mucho gusto y se los entrego, lo metieron en sus bolsas y salieron del centro comercial. tomaron un taxi y llegaron a casa.

Natasha abrió la puerta y ambos entraron sentándose en el sillón, Ella y Loki estaban a muy poco de distancia. Soltaron un suspiro de alivio al saber que ya estaban en casa. Ambos empezaron a buscar entre las bolsas las cosas del otro para ponerlas en su habitación, Natasha compro el vestido y tenia sus 3 libros, y Loki 5 pantalones de distinto color, 4 pares de zapatos, y 7 camisetas, y también sus 4 libros. Natasha tomo el libro de Sherlock entre sus manos, recordando como ella insistía en leer los libros y Clint cuando se hartaba decía que eran perdida de tiempo.  
En esos días, Clint solo entrenaba y nada mas. Natasha comprendía bien como el estaba.

-Te gusta leer Natasha?- pregunto con curiosidad para iniciar la conversación. después de todo, la sala sin la televicion prendida se sentia muy sola.  
-Claro!, bueno solo leo cuando no tengo misiones ni asuntos pendientes con los vengadores o S.H.E.L.D...y a ti también te gusta?- pregunto  
-Me fascina!, cuando era niño me encantaba entrar en el cuarto de libros de mi padre, me la pasaba leyendo por horas, libro tras libro, hasta que se preocupaban por mi y decidían sacarme de ahí, pero, todos esos libros dieron fruto, me fueron muy útiles cada vez que Thor me arrastraba en una de sus "Exploraciones" por los 9 reinos- respondió soltando una visita acompañada de una sonrisa cuando dijo "Exploraciones".  
Natasha solo lo miro y rió con el.

-Recuerdo mi primer libro, me lo dieron cuando aun estaba en la academia, fue sobre las muñecas Rusas, se llamaban "Matryoshka" y me fascinaban, pero el libro me duro muy poco, mi tiempo en la academia fue muy largo y duro, mis compañeras de habitación descubrieron el libro y por envidiosas lo cortaron poco a poco con las navajas que nos dieron, llore hasta que mis ojos ardían y ya no tenían ninguna lagrima...ese fue el ultimo regalo que me dio Ivan, mi "padre"...pero después lo asesinaron...y lo demás es historia antigua- dijo ella mirando el suelo -  
-Lo lamento Natasha- dijo mirándola.  
Ella seguía mirando el suelo, Loki sintió la trastesa que paso Natasha, y la rodeo con un brazo.  
Natasha se sorprendió ante su acto, pero lo dejo hacerlo, se acerco a su hombro para mirarlo a los ojos, sin querer se sonrojo ligeramente. Loki solo le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

-Sabes, hay veces en que pienso, que no tener padre es bueno, mi padre me quería pero no del todo- dijo mirando la pared sin soltar a Natasha  
-Sabes, el que seas adoptado no significa que no te quieran- respondió  
-Ah si? dime una razón por la cual ellos tendrían que quererme-  
-Eres muy listo, tu si piensas en tus actos o al menos en la mayoría, eres malo, pero también eres bueno, hablas muchos idiomas, eres atlético pero no tanto, es muy ágil, eres valiente, eres lindo, eres guapo, eres...- Natasha paro de hablar, solo soltó las palabras que opinaba, pero sin querer ni pensarlo bien soltó esas dos.  
Natasha se sonrojo mas.

Loki sonrió mas y la apretó mas fuerte.  
-Si, Tu también eres linda y guapa- dijo revolviendo el cabello de Natasha con un una mano. Ella no se molesto, solo rió junto con el.

-Ya sabias que y era adoptado?- pregunto  
-Si- respondio a secas  
-¿Como?-  
-Thor nos dijo-  
-Maldito, que mas dijo?-  
-Te lo diré si tu me dices que te dijo Clint sobre mi-  
-Importa mucho?-  
-Tal vez-  
-Bueno, me dijo cuando tu y el se conocieron y varias cosas mas-  
-Oh, el tiempo que pase con Clint fue...mucho-  
-Me hablo sobre ti por mas de 3 horas-  
-Olle, tu conoces mucho sobre mi, pero yo no se nada sobre ti, cuéntame sobre ti...-

Loki se puso nervioso, trago saliva y pensó rápidamente una manera de evadir la situación.

* * *

**Bueno? malo? esperas el siguiente capitulo? **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola *dice tallándose los ojos* Tengo un poco de sueño *Bosteza* es muy noche**

**Buen, aquí esta este capitulo, es muy muy largo, por eso tarde tanto en escribirlo...espero que lo disfruten**

**Perdonen las faltas de Ortografía, son 02:06 de la mañana y ya muero de sueño, no puedo hacer mucho a estas horas...**

**Los personajes no son míos, son de marvel**

* * *

Las palabras recientes de Natasha se quedaron rebotando en el cerebro de Loki. "Cuéntame sobre ti".  
No, aun no era tiempo de decirle a Natasha sobre sus orígenes, ella no debía enterarse de que el era un Gigante de hielo. Bueno, por lo menos, no por ahora.  
-Loki? Loki te pasa algo? De pronto te pusiste pálido, mas de lo normal- dijo Natasha un poco preocupada  
-Y-yo e...- las palabras de Loki fueron cortadas por un sonido proveniente de atrás de la puerta  
-Natasha?, Natasha estas ahí? Soy yo, Clint- dijo mientras golpeaba ligeramente la puerta.  
Ambos miraron con cara de sorpresa la puerta, Natasha miro a Loki, lo tomo del brazo y le susurro -"escóndete en tu habitación toma la ropa y déjala en tu cama yo veré que hacer con los libros, esta bien?"- Loki asintió con la cabeza y hizo rápidamente lo que le ordeno Natasha.  
-Natasha? Estas ahí?-  
-Si Clint, solo que me estaba bañando y pues tuve que secarme y vestirme, enseguida voy- dijo ella mintiendo  
-Esta bien, esperare...- dijo el sentándose en la pared.

Ella corrió hasta su habitación a lavarse la cara y humedecerse un poco el pelo para que pareciera que estuviera mojado. Se dirigió corriendo silenciosamente a la sala y tomo los libros de Loki y los coloco debajo del sillón. Dio un giro lentamente para inspeccionar si Loki no había dejado alguna otra cosa en la sala. No había nada. Camino hacia la puerta y se sintió observada, giro la cabeza y miro la puerta medio abierta y Loki ahí, Ella hizo señas para que el entrara en la habitación, el solo dio una media sonrisa y cerro la puerta.  
Natasha giro la perilla y abrió la puerta, no miro nada, sospecho y tomo el cuchillo de su bota, saco la cabeza rápidamente, miro a los lados y ahí estaba Clint, sentado en el piso mirándolo, con cara de concentración.  
-Clint?- dijo ella para llamar su atención.  
Clint volteo a verla y le dio una pequeña sonrisa  
-Hola Natasha, puedo pasar?- pregunto parándose  
-Claro, pasa- respondió.  
Ambos pasaron y Clint se sentó en el sillón, Natasha hizo lo mismo.  
-Olle quieres ir por un café o algo así?- le pregunto  
Natasha se quedo pensando por un minuto  
-S-si...me gustaría, desde hace mucho que no hacemos eso- dijo ella  
-Bien, vamos- dijo Clint parándose del sillón  
-Espera, buscare mi bolsa y unas cosas-  
-Ok, estaré en el auto- dijo.

Clint se dirigió hacia la puerta y salio, en eso Loki salio, la puerta de la habitación de Natasha estaba abierta, ella se encontraba adentro, estaba buscando armas de su armario y poniéndolas en su bolsa.  
-A donde vas?- pregunto Loki mirándola recargado en la puerta  
-Voy con Clint a tomar un café, vuelvo en mas o menos una hora, y no incendies la casa, si buscas los libros los puse abajo del sillón, adiós- respondió, antes de salir de la habitación toco el hombro de Loki y dio unas palmadas, para luego salir de la casa. Loki salio de la habitación y la cerro, se dirigió a la sala y busco los libros abajo del sillón, tomo uno y empezó a leer.

Pasaron al rededor de una hora y media, Loki estaba a la mitad de la pagina 159 cuando escucho el sonido de unas llaves, la puerta se abrió, era Natasha con unas bolsas en las manos.  
-Tan rápido regresaste?- pregunto  
-Si, a Clint lo llamo el trabajo y tuvo que irse, pero me dio tiempo de conseguir esto, y tener esto- Natasha tomo la bolsa y la coloco en el sillón.  
Saco un pantalón deportivo color gris con negro con unos tenis y una camiseta sencilla blanca pero también saco una caja color negra.  
-Toma, esto es especial y es para ti- le dijo ella dándole la caja a Loki en su mano, el la abrió, era uno de esos objetos Midgardianos que las personas utilizaban para comunicarse.  
-Gracias Natasha pero esto para que me va a servir?- dijo sacando el celular de la caja, mirándolo y girándolo por todos lados para ver que hacia.

Ella dio una pequeña sonrisa ante los movimientos de el.  
-Mira, este era mi antiguo celular de S.H.I.E.L.D, ya no vigilan mis llamadas, Pero sigue funcionando perfectamente todavía, así que puedes llamarme tanto como quieras, de esta parte se abre y con estos botones llamas, yo soy tu única contacto así que no te puedes perder, S-si llegara a pasar alguna emergencia o problema y yo no este solo llámame, pero eso si, lo tendrás que llevar a todos lados, no te debes separar de el- le respondió Natasha  
-Oh, esta bien, lo llevare conmigo a partir de ahora, pero, por que tanta insistencia en cuidarme?- le pregunto mirándola a los ojos  
-Por que, ademas que no sabes ni dar un paso en la tierra sin mi, eres el hermanito de Thor, y si algo te llegara a pasar y el se entera que te estuve cuidando el me va a dar la regañada de mi vida- respondió ella con una sonrisa.

Ambos se rieron hasta que Loki hablo.  
-Y que mas trajo?-  
-Oh si, le pedí a Steve uno de sus gimnasios prestados y me dijo que si, y aquí están las llaves, así que, vístete con esta ropa y vamos, son las 2:40 de la tarde, aun tenemos tiempo, así que vamos- Natasha camino hacia su habitación y cerro la puerta, Loki romo la ropa del sillón y se dirigió a su cuarto a ponérsela. Natasha salio de su habitación con un blusa de tirantes rojo, con un suéter desabrochado completamente, pantalones negro oscuro que abrazaban su figura elegantemente, con una ligera ralla blanca a los lados, ella estaba sin maquillaje y con unos tenis deportivos.  
El salio de su habitación con la ropa que le compro Natasha, se miraba como un hombre normal, aunque se miraba un poco raro su cabello un tanto largo.  
-Listo?- pregunto ella  
-Si- respondió.

Ambos salieron de la casa y Loki siguió a Natasha por las calles  
-Y, no vamos a necesitar un medio de transporte?- el pregunto  
-No, el gimnasio queda cerca- respondió ella.  
Pasaron 15 minutos caminando y llegaron observando el gimnasio, no parecía como uno, parecía como un gimnasio un tanto abandonado, de todo un poco, oxidado, con polvo, y descolorido en unos cuantos lugares.  
-Vamos a ver como es por adentro- dijo Natasha caminando hacia la puerta grande, Loki la siguió. Coloco su mano al lado de la puerta izquierda, metiendo la llave y la movió, sonó el candado, Natasha empezó a empujar lentamente las puertas y Loki igual, el gimnasio era engañoso.

Observaron que el gimnasio estaba sumamente limpio, grande y bonito. Con muchas cosas para hacer deporte, una cancha pequeña, un ring de box, bolsas para boxear etc. El piso era color negro, muy muy parecido al piso del helicarrier, y las paredes del mismo material, del mismo color oscuro, excepto el techo que era color blanco, habían unas ventanas grandes por las que entraba luz, con ellas bastaba para iluminar todo el gimnasio, pero tenían vidrio antibalas y de protección una lamina muy resistencia que tenia hoyos chicos. Si, el gimnasio era una belleza.  
-Wow!- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, mientras observaban el gimnasio completo  
-Estaré por las bolsas de box- dijo Natasha caminando hacia ellas.  
Loki busco cosas para ver que deporte podía practicar, empezó ligero, así que tomo la soga y empezó a saltar, si, puede ser que para el o para otras personas sea un juego de niñas, pero ya nadie estaba ahí para criticarlo,a excepción de Natasha.

Ella se puso sus gazas y tomo los guantes, empezó a golpear, conforme mas pasaba el tiempo mas fuerte iba golpeando, mas intenso cada vez. Loki salto y salto sin parar hasta que se aburrió. Natasha golpeaba y golpeaba intensamente la bolsa de boxeo, Loki observaba los movimientos muy rápidos de Natasha, golpeando el saco en diferentes partes, haciendo muchos movimientos ágiles y rápidos. Ella golpeo hasta que le dolieron los brazos y se quedo sin respiración, tomo una bocanada de aire sin provocar tanto ruido, Cansada y un tanto sudada por tanto golpear, se quito los guantes de boxeo con la ayuda de Loki, se quito la gaza y miro sus nudillos, estaban rojos, al grado de estar casi raspados, no le importo mucho, se quito un mechón de cabello de la cara y decidió hacer algo mas. Loki también estaba sudado, dio muchos saltos perfectamente hechos en la cuerda. Natasha subió hacia el ring de boxeo y empezó a verlo, era un tanto alto, grande y colgaba casi en una esquina, habían tubos que llegaban al techo por una extraña razón.

-Loki quieres entrenar conmigo?- pregunto Natasha recargada en la primera cuerda del ring  
-Cual?- pregunto acercándose -Mmmmmhhh, a...Combate cuerpo a cuerpo, el que tenga mas reflejos para evadir los golpes gana, ¿Quieres?- pregunto  
-Natasha, no quiero hacerte daño, ni golpearte o nada parecido- respondió el  
-Vamos Loki, para eso existe el tiempo, las medicinas y el maquillaje, ademas, yo también te puedo golpear a ti, pero nos haremos daños menores así que hay que intentar, Ademas, soy una asesina profesional, aunque, claro, eso ya lo sabias pero...-hablaba pero fue interrumpida  
-Natasha- Loki dijo  
-Sube- le respondió ella  
-Pero...- el hablo pero fue interrumpido  
-Loki Laufeyson sube al estrado ahora- dijo Natasha mirando a otra dirección.

Loki miro y hizo lo que le ordeno Natasha. Ya estando arriba frente a frente Natasha dijo:  
-Bueno, empecemos, quien da el primer golpe?-  
-Primero las damas- respondió Loki  
-Bien- dijo ella. Ella se quedo parada, inmóvil, el estaba en frente de ella, de repente pego el golpe, Loki lo evadió y siguió el, ambos empezaron a evadirse el uno al otro. Loki alzo la pierna para intentar golpear a Natasha, pero el sabia que iba a fallar así que no había problema, Ella evadió la patada sin problemas, se impulso para atrás para pararse de manos y luego volver de pie.

-Y cuando termina este juego?- pregunto el con la respiracion ligeramente agitada  
-Se acaba cuando el otro queda en el piso ¿Ok?-  
-Esta bien pero como hacemos eso?- pregunto el  
-Sorprendeme- dijo Natasha, Ella quería ganar y sabia perfectamente como hacerlo, varias series de combinaciones en circulo, es decir, tratar de evadir los golpes de Loki haciéndolo todo circularmente. Y así fue, después de unos minutos Loki empezaba a sentirse un poco mareado, Natasha lo golpeo ligeramente en el abdomen provocando que se fuera a una esquina del ring, estaba un poco mareado, así que se quedo unos segundos a tomar aire para luego levantarse, tiempo que Natasha aprovecho para pararse de manos y pararse normalmente y repetir, hasta llegar al tubo e impulsarse con el cuerpo para dar vueltas circulares con las manos, después de al parecer 4 vueltas, se soltó en la dirección de Loki, abriendo ligeramente las piernas.

Loki miro a Natasha aproximarse y el sabia que no podía hacer Nada, Natasha lo empujo de nuevo a la esquina del ring, Ella tenia las piernas abiertas, estaba encima de el, aunque el impulso provoco que al agarrarse de las cuerdas chocara delicadamente con la nariz de Loki, El solo miro los ojos de Natasha. Loki estaba sentado pero ligeramente encorvado a la ves, ambos tomaron aire, pero tomaron por accidente el del otro, ya que quedaba poco espacio entre ellos.

-Gane- dijo Natasha rompiendo el silencio.  
-De verdad? Por que yo te vi en el suelo- respondió el con algo de picardia.  
Natasha hizo su cara ligeramente para atrás en gesto de sorpresa  
-De verdad? Cuando?- pregunto  
Loki se impulso tomándola por la cadera y espalda y la tumbo en el suelo tomando sus muñecas para que no pudiera hacer nada mas.

-Ahora- respondió el mirándola desde arriba con una sonrisa, ambos rieron. Aunque Natasha podía quitarlo fuera de en unos segundos no quiso hacerlo, solo se quedo mirándolo, Loki no podía creerlo, tenia a una de sus enemigas abajo de si, la tensión crecía, había un espacio grande entre ellos, pero ambos lo sentían corto. Loki fue bajando ligera y delicadamente hasta llegar a la cara de Natasha y verla a los ojos, ambos se impulsaron cruzando sus labios. Era como la primera ves que se besaron, era mágico, era especial. Natasha lo hizo con dulzura y Loki intento hacer lo mismo.

Despues de un corto tiempo se separaron para tomar aire. Fue solo un beso, para indicar algo de lo que podia ser un principio.  
-Lo siento- dijo Loki mirándola a ella  
-N-No te preocupes, esta bien- respondió con dulzura.  
Loki decidió soltar sus muñecas para que ella se parara, así lo hizo. En el camino ambos se miraban y se daban una sonrisa. Salieron del gimnasio y se dirigieron a casa.  
Ya era un tanto tarde, cuando Natasha llego pudo ver que eran las 7:12 de la noche. Ella fue hacia el refrigerador y le pregunto a Loki:  
-Quieres agua?-  
-Por favor- respondió mirándola.

La observo tomando los vasos, admirando su figura, debía admitirlo, Natasha era sexy, con buen cuerpo y ademas ella era buena persona. Una chica que a Loki le gustaría tener.  
"¡¿Pero que estoy diciendo?!" Pensó Loki apartando la vista de Natasha.  
Ella se le acerco con el vaso de agua  
-Aquí tienes- le entrego el vaso  
-Gracias- le agradeció  
-Tienes hambre?- pregunto ella  
-Un poco- respondió el  
-Igual yo...vamos a preparar algo- dijo ella levantándose del sillón  
Miro el refrigerador y se puso a pensar en que podía preparar, algo que fuera rico, fácil y que no tarde mucho. Se le ocurrió una ensalada. Saco todo lo necesario y lo que recordó que la ensalada tenia, Manzanas, Coco rallado, Pasas, Plátano, Miel, Pera y Nueces partidas. Al parecer era todo. Loki se paro y le ofreció su ayuda, Ella le dijo que partiera los plátanos mientras ella partía las manzanas y peras. Juntaron la fruta y Natasha tomo dos platos hondos color blanco, abrió el sobre de coco rallado y hecho un poco en el fondo, agrego un poco de pasas y nueces, incorporo la fruta, volvió a poner Coco, pasas y nueces, pero también incorporo Miel. Decoro con poca miel en casi la orilla del plato hondo, repitió la misma preparación con su plato. Natasha tomo los vasos y les puso dos hielos y agua, mientras Loki tomaba los platos y los ponía en la mesa, ella llevo los vasos y se cantaron a comer.

* * *

**Bien, ahora a Dormir! *Estrella la cabeza en el teclado de la laptop y duerme***

**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hola! aquí estoy! no he muerto! Una ves mas, pido muchas disculpas por no actualizar las semanas pasadas, las tareas son muchas y el tiempo que tengo muy poco, trato de avanzar lo que puedo, y solo escribo desde mi celular y en mi celular no se pueden corregir las faltas de ortografía :/. (Por si tenían una duda acerca mi escuela o mi turno, vivo en México y voy en la tarde, entro a las 2 de la tarde y salgo a las 8:40 de la escuela. la tarea es com de 8 materias, sip, la secundaria me esta matando lentamente D:)**

**Bueno, A través de esto, les informo que continuare con este fanfic, tragicamente actualizando cada semana, lo siento, no puedo hacer mas que eso D:. Pero, tengo un fanfic de estreno, es corto, de solo 1 capitulo, se trata sobre 2 hermanas gemelas que luchan por sobrevivir en un mundo lleno de crueldad (Se llaman Mika y Misaki mei, les suena el nombre?, bueno, como ya dije, es un fic de solo un capitulo, no tardaran mucho en leerlo, y es un tanto sangriento también :D)**

**Gracias por todo su apoyo dado, de verdad se los agradezco muchísimo y pues, que puedo decir? mi imbox de Facebook (tengo 2 cuantas) es un ASCO, de verdad, tengo muchas cosas ahí supongo que tendré que hacer una cuenta nueva, pasar las cosas mas importantes que escribí y luego borrar los mensajes de antiguo.**

**Ahora, una pregunta, Tienen ganas de leer el siguiente capitulo? **

**Si? No? házmelo saber ^-^**

**Atte. Su querida autora Diana-Chan.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hola! volvi! no estoy muerta, solo que ultimamente se me fue la insipiracion y cuando escribia lo hacia de amontones y cuando queria acutualizar las tareas no me dejaban :/**

**Bueno, ademas, estoy ansiosa por que ya sea sabado pues voy a ir a un concierto de Hatsune Miku y Vocaloid Yay! van a poner un holograma enfrente de mi :D, y, para este capitulo (que es corto por que me tengo que ir a la escuela D:) les pido que busquen en google "Medias con ligueros" si es que no saben mucho de lenceria...**

**Bueno, todo este capitulo y el siguiente salieron de un sueño muy muy raro...**

**Los pensonajes no son mios son de marvel**

* * *

Natasha se despertó a la misma hora de siempre, tomo su bata Blanca, su pijama y sus ballerinas, se acerco hacia el espejo y se puso a cepillar su cabello, luego se lavo la cara y se seco. Abrió la puerta del cuarto un poco para ver donde estaba Loki, no lo vio, abrió mas la puerta para salir, estaba al lado de su puerta recargado en la pared con una flor en sus manos.

-Es para usted Natasha- dijo parándose y entregarle una Rosa rosa Natasha la miro y sonrió  
-Gracias admirable caballero- le agradeció mirándole a los ojos Loki le devolvió la sonrisa igual  
-Y a que se debe el motivo de tan hermosa rosa?- pregunto ella  
-No esta demás ser caballeroso y agradecido, espero que al vecino no le moleste lo de la flor- dijo, ambos rieron y se dirigieron a la cocina para ver que podían desayunar, ella tenia en mente un Omelette, pensó que seria buena idea, así que saco los ingredientes y empezó a prepararlo, Loki le ayudo a cortar el jamón, cortar el queso, preparar la mesa y servir el jugo, mientras Natasha cortaba lo demás y cocinaba los huevos, también puso unos panes en la tostadora. Terminaron, ya estaba todo listo y preparado.

Empezaron a comer y alguien toco la puerta, Natasha se paro de su lugar y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, Loki hizo lo mismo, solo que ella tomo una pistola, se coloco al lado de la pared y abrió un pedazo de la cortina de la ventana para ver quien era, no había nadie, solo una caja tirada enfrente de la puerta. Ella no estaba segura de lo que tendría adentro,pero la caja tenia el logotipo de S.H.I.E.L.D, así que camino hacia un cajón debajo de la tele en donde saco un cristal. Loki lo reconoció por que fue el mismo que utilizo en la misión en donde trabajaron juntos. Ella prendió el cristal y lo puso en modo infrarrojo, miro la caja, no había nada sospechoso en ella, no había ni bomba, ni una pistola, ni una persona, nada, solo ropa al parecer, aun así volteo para su lado derecho, luego izquierdo para ver si había algún francotirador o algo así, no había nada ni nadie. Se agacho y rejunto la caja con ambas manos y la metió a su casa, la coloco en el piso y la abrió poco a poco por seguridad. La caja contenía un traje, el cual Natasha no miro bien, pero lo que mas le llamo su atención fue la peluca larga color azul aqua que contenía la caja. Pudo ver que la caja contenía una carta bajo la tapa, Natasha despego la carta y empezó a leer:

»Agente Romanoff, esperamos que te guste el traje que diseñamos para ti, tendrás que usarlo en la misión obligatoriamente. Hoy tendremos que llevarte a japón, hubo varias contrariedades inesperadas. El agente Barton ira por ti exactamente a las 11:00 de la mañana. Esperamos que estés preparada. Atentamente Nick Fury.«

-No me espere que cambiaran el día y la hora de la misión-dijo ella soltando un suspiro  
-Ni yo...- dijo Loki mirando la carta  
-Bueno, tendré que cambiarme de ropa...pero primero terminemos de desayunar-  
-Oh, si si- respondió Loki  
Ambos terminaron y Natasha corrió a su habitación para darse otro baño y cambiarse, ya vestida, fue a la cocina y empezó a mover cosas, Loki no sabia lo que ella estaba haciendo.

Natasha termino de acomodar y se acerco a Loki.  
-Bien, ahí esta lo que puedes comer sin mucha ciencia, solo lee las etiquetas y ya- dijo Natasha, luego camino hacia su habitación. Loki la siguió  
-Y no puedo ir contigo?- pregunto el  
-No, las cosas no salieron como las planee, lo mejor sera que te quedes aquí- dijo Natasha sin hacer contacto visual, paraba enfrente de la cama, enfrente de la caja de S.H.I.E.L.D. Loki estaba lejos de ella, recargado en la puerta de brazos cruzados. El rompió el silencio:

-Y a que hora llegaras?- dijo moviendo la cabeza ligeramente para un lado y mirándola. Ella se volteo a verlo y respondió:  
-Regresare como a esta hora mañana o mas tarde, así que no me esperes hoy...Por cierto, tienes tu celular a la mano?- pregunto mientras se acercaba a el  
-Si, lo tengo en mi bolsillo, no me he separado de el desde que me lo dio- respondió sacando el teléfono del bolsillo  
-Me alegra, quiero que lo tengas a toda hora contigo, llámame si tienes alguna duda con algo o si simplemente quieres hablar...si te aburres ya sabes como prender la televisión y los libros están en la mesa de sala y puedes entrar a mi habitación SIEMPRE Y CUANDO no toques ni husmees nada y...- la voz de Natasha fue interrumpida por un golpeteo en la puerta.

-Clint- ambos dijeron en vos baja mirando la puerta  
-Me tengo que ir, adiós- dijo caminando y tomando la caja de su cama, se acerco a el y deposito un suave beso en su mejilla, Loki se paralizo por que no se lo esperaba, sonrojándose ligeramente, pero se puso normal en un instante. Ella paso por la sala y tomo uno de sus libros y salio de casa.  
-Lista Natasha?- pregunto Clint afuera del auto  
-Lista- respondió ella caminando hacia la camioneta. El le abrió la puerta y Natasha entro, Clint prendió el motor y se fueron en camino a la base de S.H.I.E.L.D.

Loki aun se encontraba en el cuarto de Natasha, estiro un pie y empezó a recorrer la habitación, era grande, limpia y ordenada. La cama era linda, Loki quería tocarla, así que se sentó y la toco con ambas manos, era suave pero firme, grande pero no exagerada. Se dejo caer y la cama se sentía agradable, desde hace ya mucho tiempo no dormía en una asi, volteo la cabeza y pudo percibir el aroma de Natasha, ese olor embriagante, dulce y tentador. Cuando el menos pensó ya se había dormido en la cama de Natasha.

Ella y Clint llegaron a la base de S.H.I.E.L.D y entraron para reportarse con Fury, ya que hablaron con el le concedió el permiso a Natasha para irse, caminaron hacia el jet, Natasha le dio un abrazo a Clint y subió, el yet era muy parecido al que usaron la primera ves que querían trasladar a Loki a S.H.I.E.L.D. Era grande, negro, espacioso y con aproximadamente 7 o mas agentes adentro, por si es que la misión se tornaba difícil. Ya adentro, tomo asiento y espero. Era muy aburrido el camino, nadie hablaba, es como si estuviera sola, decidió pararse e ir con el conductor del jet, abrió la puerta y dijo:  
-Hey hola! No necesitas ayuda? Llevo sentada mas d horas y estoy empezando a aburrirme- dijo  
-Claro Romanoff, quita la función automática y toma ese volante- le respondió  
-Bueno, gracias- dijo Natasha sentándose, poniendo su cinturón y colocándose un comunicador. Pasaron varias horas y Natasha hablo:  
-Cuando llegamos?- ella quería llegar y terminar la misión de una vez, para ir a su casa y revisar si Loki no había hecho algo malo  
-Estamos a 2 horas o menos de llegar- respondió  
-Bien, me cambiare de traje- respondió poniendo en piloto automático y quitándose el cinturón y su comunicador, abrió la puerta, ahí seguían los agentes sentados, Natasha los ignoro y camino hacia la caja, la tomo y entro en una habitación.

-Veamos que hay aquí...- dijo abriendo la caja. Tomo lo primero que miro, que fueron las coletas, eran muy muy largas, le llegaban hasta las rodillas, la puso a un lado de la caja para ver que mas había, estaba un corset strapless color plateado, con una corbata azul aqua, muy similar al color del cabello. Encontró una mini-falda Con un listón color negro con una raya azul aqua como la peluca y la corbata, mas al fondo encontró unas medias negras con unos ligueros (Que eran lencería), ambas color negro y un moño azul aqua, con unas ballerinas negras como zapatos. También adentro se encontraban unos guantes negros en forma de campanilla en donde se podía esconder su brazalete y usarlo cuando ella quisiera.  
Adentro también se encontraban unas pestañas postizas, maquillaje, pupilentes y una bata larga color café para taparse.  
-Esto va a ser humillante- dijo en voz baja. Empezó a cambiarse, ya con ropa interior se coloco las medias y ajustando los ligueros, se puso la blusa, hecha de una tela dura, para que de algún modo sirviera como escudo, el botón de pánico se encontraba hasta arriba de su corbata, así que con mucho cuidado se la coloco en su cuello. Se arreglo su cabello y se puso la peluca, se aseguro de que estará perfectamente, se arreglo el copete y empezó a arreglarse la cara, primero las pestañas postizas y luego los pupilentes, se coloco una base y luego el maquillaje, puso rubor y pinto sus labios del mismo tono que el de su piel. Se coloco los guantes y las bellerinas.

-Esto es lo mas raro que he hecho en mi vida- dijo mirándose en el espejo. Natasha era una combinación entre una chica de verdad y un dibujo, una combinación erótica, inocente pero atrevida, dulce pero apasionada, Sexy pero sin sobrepasarse de lo debido. Tenia sus brazaletes, su botón de pánico y tres cuchillos diferentes escondidos entre su corset y su abdomen.

-Estamos a 12 minutos de llegar a Tokyo, Japón- dijo el copiloto.  
Ella tomo sus demás armas y la bata y las coloco en una bolsa. Abrió la puerta y miro a los agentes sentados, algunos mirándola y otros con la vista abajo, a ella no le importo y siguió su rumbo, al llegar a la puerta sintió todas las miradas sobre ella, porque, después de todo ella se miraba como una caricatura, no podía llamar mas la atención. Ella misma sabia que los hombres son tan pateticos, que solo basta una minifalda para dominarlos.  
Ella dio una pequeña sonrisa y entro al cuarto del copiloto -Ya vamos a llegar?- pregunto  
-Ya falta poco, estamos sobre la ciudad- respondió. A pocos minutos después aterrizaron en un edificio, ese edificio era de Stark, Natasha lo supo de inmediato por que la torre decía "Stark industries japón".  
Natasa bajo de el jet y espero las indicaciones de varios agentes. Ya estando abajo del edificio subió a un carro que la llevo a la fiesta. Dejándola en frente del local, Natasha bajo, primero un pie, luego el otro, sintió varias miradas sobre ella, la de los hombres japoneses que la miraban de arriba a abajo y unas cuantas de las mujeres que esperaban afuera del local, estaban vestida como ella, pelucas llamativas, trajes cortos y exóticos, maquilladas etc. El local era de unos tres pisos y tenia un gran letrero que decía "Karaoke jumsenai" En letras grandes y brillantes. Ella evadió a las mujeres japonesas y camino hacia el guardia  
-Konbanwa!- (Buenas noches) saludo dando una falsa sonrisa y enseñando su boleto V.I.P  
-Konbanwa- le respondió el guardia dejándola pasar. Camino y se dirigió en donde empezaba el club. El club era muy colorido y luminoso, demasiado aniñado y con un toque erótico, por las camareras japonesas que vestían con nada mas que lencería, pero se veía bien. Habían hombres y mujeres bailando en la pista de colores con música japonesa, bailando alegremente, se acerco, se integro y empezó a bailar ella También, para pasar desapercibida.

Aun así, Natasha no se sentía cómoda.

* * *

**Una vez mas, perdonen las faltas ortográficas, no tengo tiempo D:**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hola! estoy aquí! no he muerto :3, perdónenme por actualizar tarde, es solo que son ya las 1:15 de la mañana y tengo sueño, ademas tengo que levantarme temprano mañana. mi vida me esta matando. tengo que cumplir con las tareas, familia, amigos, exámenes vida social etc.**

**Pero, aun así, debo tomar un tiempo para escribir para ustedes :3**

**P.D. Tan vez al leer este capitulo y el anterior, pensaron que el viaje a Japón no tiene mucho sentido, pero créanme lo tiene, debo de poner esto para seguir con lo que planee en el fanfic. **

**Los personajes no son míos, son de marvel.**

* * *

Pasaron unos 10 minutos cuando la canción finalizo y empezó otra, los japoneses al escuchar el principio gritaron felizmente y al unisono

-¡Caramelldansen!-

La música se detuvo,el DJ empezó a decir si alguien quería pasar a bailar.  
Natasha pensó por un momento:  
"Si subo ahí arriba haré el ridículo total, demás no se como bailar esa cosa, pero como encontrar alguna otra forma de llamar su atención?"  
Ella se mordió los labios. se iba a odiar mañana.

-¡Watashi! (¡yo!)- Grito Natasha

El Dj la miro y le hizo un gesto para que subiera al escenario ella subió y le dieron el micrófono, de verdad? ella solo pensó que iba a parase ahí y bailar, pero su concepto era totalmente distinto. la canción empezó, para ella fue fácil ella ya sabia japones. era mas fácil de lo que pensó, lo difícil fue bailarla y cantarla al mimo tiempo.

La canción no se la sabia, pero el modo karaoke lo hacia fácil, solo era cuestión de mirar la pantalla. La gente la miraba y bailaban, aplaudían, coreaban e imitaban las acciones de Natasha. desde el escenario ella noto que alguien la observaba, se fijo bien en las pausas de la canción y era el, Yun Lee Yatun, su enemigo. El la miraba fijamente con una cierta curiosidad en los ojos. La canción termino y todos empezaron a aplaudirle, ella bajo cuidadosamente del escenario, camino un poco y se topo con unas chicas japonesas disfrazadas como "Miku".

Llegaron y la felicitaron por cantar tan bien, al mismo tiempo, miraban su traje, era perfecto, a ellas le gusto mucho, eran tres chicas, una tenia el cabello largo y suelto, otra con el cabello con dos coletas igual que Natasha, y otra el cabello corto, las tres con peluca azul. Hablaron y reían, Natasha la pasaba bien, cuando sintió una mano en su hombro desnudo, las Japonesas y miraron con una sonrisa al tipo detrás de ella.

Natasha volteo, era el. Su enemigo.  
-Konbanwa-(Buenas noches) la saludo  
-Konbanwa- (Buenas noches) le respondió con una sonrisa falsa  
-No eres de aquí verdad?- le pregunto en el idioma de Natasha  
Ella se sorprendió y afirmo.  
-Como supiste?- pregunto con cara inocente  
-Se te nota, te felicito, estuviste tan perfectamente ahí arriba-  
-Arigato-(gracias)  
-Te gustaría acompañarme a mi mesa?- le pregunto  
Natasha sonrió fingiendo felicidad, aunque también estaba ansiosa por volarle los cesos a ese maldito.  
Volteo a ver a las chicas quienes afirmaron con la cabeza diciendo que lo acompañara, ella lo volvió a mirar a Yun.

-Claro- le respondió  
-Bien vamos entonces- la tomo de la mano y camino hacia su mesa, atrás de ella estaban unos guardias a unos metros de distancia, ella lo miro a el con sus ojos apuntando con maldad.

"Te tengo Maldito" dijo en sus adentros.

Llegaron a la mesa, se sentó enfrente de el, ella estaba un poco incomoda, los cuchillos no eran tan agradables el su ropa, ademas estaba usando lencería delante de todo el Karaoke.  
-Cuéntame de ti, como te llamas? Donde naciste? Cuantos años tienes? Que haces aquí?- le pregunto de golpe. Natasha dio una sonrisa fingida y forjada para parecer feliz.

-Bueno, mi nombre Llyliana Li, Nací en Estados Unidos pero a corta edad me fui a vivir a China con mi mama, mi padre es Estadounidense, Mi madre China, No tengo hermanos, solo soy yo. Mi padre y mi madre se separaron cuando yo cumplí un año y medio, por que mi padre engaño a mi madre con otra mujer, ella y yo nos fuimos a China a vivir y ahí crecí. Al cumplir 17 mi madre enfermo, y en China no había empleo muy fijo, así que fui a Estados Unidos a trabajar, trabaje como loca durante 4 años, estudiaba Japones en mis tiempos libres, pues quería buscar empleo aquí. Pero luego recibí la mala noticia de que había muerto, fui a China, la enterré y empece a trabajar, para mantenerme a mi, he trabajado de muchas cosas; camarera, sirvienta, bailarina, cocinera, pero nunca conseguí lo que quería mi corazón: Ser una gran cantante. Ah, bueno, ahora tengo 24 años, he tenido una vida muy muy dura, por desgracia no tengo familia- le invento esa mentira.  
Natasha era hábil en muchas cosas, y muy muy hábil para las mentiras, eso le enseñaron a hacer desde pequeña, manipular sus sentimientos para hacer ver que las mentiras parecieran verdades.

-Ya veo, ya veo, se nota, bueno, deseas ser una gran cantante verdad?- le pregunto tomando sus manos  
-Si! Si! haría lo que fuera con tal de hacerlo!- le dijo aproximándose a el  
-Bueno, acabas de conocer a la persona correcta, tengo muchos contactos en el mundo de la música, puedo hablarles y mostrarles como cantas, con esa perfecta voz y tanta belleza que das no dudo que tarden en contratarte- le dijo  
-Oh! Arigato! (Gracias) Te lo agradezco muchísimo!- le dijo parándose para abrazarlo.

Ella se puso de una forma de que el pudiera estar cerca de sus pechos, lo que estaba haciendo ella era un truco para llevarlo a la cama. Ella sabia perfectamente que el traficaba mujeres, obligandolas a entrar en el mundo de la prostitución, el sabia como engañarlas y contarles lo que ellas querían, prometiendo una vida fácil y llena de lujos.

El les mentía para luego secuestrarlas. Por eso es que Natasha tenia tantas ganas de matarlo, a el no le importaban las edades, traficaba desde pequeñas de 4 años hasta mujeres de 35. Natasha se separo de el, el se le quedo mirando con cara curiosa, y le dijo:  
-Claro, pero, eso tiene una condición- le dijo mirándola y levantando una ceja con cara picara  
-Y cual seria es condición?- pregunto. Natasha sabia perfectamente cual era.  
-Quiero que te acuestes conmigo- le dijo.

Ella fingió estar sorprendida, miro al piso, luego levanto la mirada para dirigirla hacia el, tomo sus manos y le dijo:  
-Como ya dije, haría cualquier cosa para conseguir lo que quiero- respondió. El sonrió. -Entonces vamos a mi edificio- le dijo levantándose  
-Tienes un edificio?- pregunto ella  
-Si, de unos ocho pisos, pero te gustara- ella se levanto y tomo su mano, camino entre la multitud y salieron del Karaoke. Ya afuera se dirigieron ella y Yun, tres guardias mas en una camioneta parecida a una limusina pero mas corta, ella miro al agente de S.H.I.E.L.D que la esperaba en la camioneta negra en que la llevo al karaoke, Natasha lo miro casi indicándole que se fuera. Yun no se dio cuenta.

Entraron a la camioneta y no paso muco tiempo para llegar al edificio, no era tan alto ni tan lujoso, pero si daba buena impresión. Ella observo al entrar al edificio que habían muchas habitaciones, a juzgar por la cantidad de habitaciones, ahí es donde el ganaba dinero. Llegaron a una habitación y Natasha entro, luego el, ella pudo notar que dos guardias se quedaron a los lados de la puerta, Yun salio de la habitación para avisarle algo al guardia, lo que le dio tiempo a Natasha de tomar su brazalete que tenia en la muñeca y probar si eran efectivos, un error podría ser malo. Lo que a ella le encantaba y odiaba, era que tenia en modo silenciador.  
Natasha saco una bala disparando a la pared. Si, se notaba mas de lo que ella pensaba así que solo se recostó en la grande cama y se quito la falda, dejando solo su blusa strapless, su ropa interior negra, sus guantes de campana y las medias con liguetas en ella, las coletas estaban tocando la cama de manera tentadora. Ella pensaba que si se ponía de esa forma, el prestaría le atención completa en ella.  
Yun entro a la habitación de golpe, mirando a Natasha con la boca abierta. Natasha respiro hondo.

* * *

**Bien! mi trabajo el día de hoy esta hecho! dejen un comentario. Te gusto? si? no? que crees que pasara en el siguiente capitulo? **

**Tengo sueño, bye ;)**

***Apaga la computadora y se va a dormir***


	20. Chapter 20

**Mochi-mochi! como están yo muy bien, ayer salí con mis amigas a realizar un proyecto de la escuela y la pasamos muy bien, fue muy divertido :)**

**Bueno, la semana pasada no pude actualizar por que fue semana de exámenes (Si, este bimestre es el mas corto de todos), y algunos decidieron hacer exámenes, Tareas, evaluación continua, trabajos a computadora ETC. pero estoy viva y a salvo de todo eso ya, habrá que ver mis calificaciones ;)**

**Ya quiero que lleguen las vacaciones! **

**Perdónenme por el capitulo cortisimo, solo que así lo había escrito desde antes y no se por que :/ perdón por las faltas de ortografía pero ya tengo que desayunar y se me hace tarde...ya tengo hambre *Mi pansita me gruñe no! T-T* XD**

**Los personajes no son míos, son de marvel.**

* * *

Natasha estaba tirada en la cama semi-desnuda ante el, Yun se le acerco bruscamente tratando de besarle, pero Natasha no podía ni quería, así que puso su mano en su cara, el la miro y pregunto:

-Que pasa?, no quieres hacer esto?- le pregunto  
-No, es solo que...estoy nerviosa por que soy virgen...- Natasha mintió  
-Que?- el no lo podía creer  
-Lo que escuchaste- afirmo  
-No te preocupes... déjate llevar- le dijo acercándose al cuello de Natasha. Ella quería matarlo de una buena ves, pero sabia que no podía. El empezó a besar el cuello de Natasha, a ella le dio asco, pero tuvo que ignorarlo. El ya estando en la cama y casi arriba de Natasha, intentando sacarle la blusa ella tuvo que pensar en algo, por que ahí tenia los cuchillos, ella se movió y se paro, caminando hacia la una de las paredes de la habitación.

-Que pasa? Otra vez estas nerviosa?- Ella miro la pared con determinación y luego dio vuelta para apuntarle con su brazalete a el, salio rápidamente una bala que paso por su cráneo y se encajo en su cerebro matándolo al instante, cosa la cual no provoco ruido alguno, cayo el cuerpo muerto sobre la cama. Ella se acerco y se aseguro si es que había pulso. no había nada. Definitivamente, el había muerto. Tomo su falda y se la puso, se coloco arriba del cuerpo y grito. Los guardias derribaron la puerta y Natasha se paro del cuerpo fingiendo horror y miedo.

Los guardias le hablaron a su jefe fallecido intentando revivirlo, ella se encontraba atrás de ellos, tomo la pistola del guardia derecho y lo mato, igual con el otro. Los guardias cayeron en el suelo muertos, ella los reviso y saco la pistola del guardia izquierdo y tomo cartuchos. Los coloco en sus medias. Salio de la habitación buscando a los demás guardias del edificio para matarlos. Camino y se topo con uno, ella lo mato de un solo tiro. Cada guardia que encontraba, lo mataba. Ya el edificio sin seguridad abrió las puertas mas cercanas a ella, en la primera con encontró Nada, en la segunda encontró a varias mujeres en una esquina, muy asustadas y horrorizadas.

-Afuera, todas ustedes, espérenme en la puerta de salida- ellas hicieron lo que se les indico.  
Natasha busco habitación tras habitación, en unas encontraba mujeres, en otras cuartos vacíos. Natasha entro a una habitación y observo que un sujeto estaba a punto de violar a una niña de al parecer 11 años, ella se enojo y lo mato con un disparo en la cabeza. La niña se asusto.

-POR FAVOR NO ME MATES!- dijo cubriéndose con una sabana Natasha se acerco a ella y la abrazo, la niña se dejo abrazar  
-Tranquila, todo estará bien, ya vine a salvarte de este maldito mundo, ahora cámbiate y corre a la puerta de salida, te espero ahí- la niña tomo su ropa y empezó a ponérsela, Natasha corrió a las demás habitaciones para ver si no tenían mas situaciones como esas. Ya estando el edificio sin personas en habitaciones, bajo a la puerta de salida, ahí estaban muchas mujeres, llorando, asustadas y horrorizadas. Ella pudo observar que se asustaron ante su presencia.

-Tranquilas! Mi nombre es Llyliana, y vine a salvarlas de este horrible mundo, no hay nada que temer, ahora son libres- las consoló  
-Y como sabemos que no nos mientes?- pregunto una mujer  
-Por que si hubiera mentido no hubiera matado a su jefe y a todos los guardias de edificio por protegerlas a ustedes- respondió con voz tranquila  
-Y después de salir que haremos? Ya es muy noche y hay peligro ahí afuera- dijo una de las niñas  
-Tienes razón, pero vamos a hacer esto, saben los grupos en los que estaban ustedes verdad?- pregunto ella  
-Si- afirmaron  
-Bueno entonces júntense en ese grupo y hagan una fila- les indico. Ellas obedecieron y se formaron, Natasha tomo su blusa y se le quito con cuidado, quedando solo en bra, la blusa era dura y antibalas, quito una parte de la tela para tomar los cuchillos y dejarlos en el suelo, se volvió a poner la blusa y tomo los cuchillos, de acuerdo a los grupos, a la de mayor edad le daba un arma. Habían 5 grupos de mujeres y niñas, de aproximadament personas cada grupo, dio sus tres cuchillos y también dos pistolas para que las mayores defendieran a su grupo.  
-Bien, conocen estos alrededores cierto?- pregunto. Algunas asintieron con la cabeza y otras la movieron diciendo  
-No-  
-Ok, las que si conocen, ¿Saben si hay un albergue cerca?- pregunto  
-Si, hay uno como a unas 20 cuadras mas o menos- respondió a la pregunta de Natasha  
-Bien, 20 cuadras...Todas iremos ahí-  
-Pero esta cerrado a esta hora-  
-No me importa, lo único que quiero ahora es que estén seguras y a salvo, vamos todas, ¡Tu! Si niña, vas a guiarnos- señalo a la niña de aparentemente 12 años ella asintió con la cabeza. Natasha camino entre la multitud de mujeres abrió la puerta, se coloco al lado de ella y dijo:

-Vamos! salgan todas!- indico, todas salieron y Natasha le hablo a la niña  
-Mira, quiero que corras al albergue, no te preocupes, nosotras te seguiremos y estarás a salvo-  
-Gracias señorita Lyliana- le agradeció  
-Todas tienen sus armas?- pregunto. Las mayores asintieron  
-Quiero que las usen SOLO si hay problemas de vida o muerte, ¿Entendido?-  
-Si- respondieron al unisono  
-Bien, niña corre!- le indico. La niña asintió y salio corriendo  
-Todas hay que seguirla!- dijo para luego correr. Las demás salieron corriendo persiguiendo a Natasha y a la niña.

La peluca con coletas y la falda de Natasha se movían mucho por los movimientos que ella realizaba. Ya a medio camino escucho unos carros aproximarse a unas 2 cuadras, los de los carros no las podían ver por que ellas estaban en una esquina y ellos en otra. Cerca de un callejón. Natasha dijo en modo de alarma:  
-Problemas!todas al callejón!- las niñas pararon de correr y entraron al callejón, otras siguieron de paso pero regresaron como si su vida dependiera de ello, en el callejón Natasha miro una puerta de madera, necesitaba entrar, asi que dio una fuerte patada para abrir la puerta. se abrió.

-Entren!- dijo en voz baja pero notable. Todas corrieron y entraron, ella dio un vistazo afuera, las luces se aproximaban, respiro con preocupación silenciosamente, ya estando todas adentro cerro la puerta. Las niñas estaban en grupo, asustadas, Natasha hizo un gesto con la boca y manos para indicar que guardaran silencio. Ellas movieron la cabeza en un "si". Camino silenciosamente la ventana y con su uña hizo un ligero corte al papel periódico que tenia la ventana. Asomo su ojo para ver el exterior, ahí estaban ellos, unos sujetos que al perecer trabajaban para Yun, de seguro querían venganza.  
Estaban parados mirando al rededor, Natasha abrió los ojos como platos al ver que uno de los empleados entro al callejón, sintió que su pecho se hundía, tal vez, solo tal ves, ellos se dieron cuenta del escondite.


	21. Chapter 21

**HOLA! que tal! yo estoy bien, ya estoy en vacaciones y estoy feliz *¬* estoy tratando de relajarme**. ***se acomoda en la silla*.**

**Por cierto, estoy trabajando en un nuevo Fic LokixNatasha!. tranquilos!tranquilos! no parare de escribir ni dejar este fic atrás, Amo este fanfic como a mi vida y el anime Gore *-***

**Me dicen si quieren leer el vistazo exclusivo del otro fic. Quiero aclarar que sera MUY DIFERENTE.**

**Ya les dije que amo este fanfic como a mi vida? XD**

**Y de una vez les digo, que a partir de aquí, y los próximos 2 capítulos el fic dará una vuelta inesperada. Ahí se los dejo a su imaginación *Se va guiñando un ojo*.**

**Los personajes no son míos, son de marvel. ;)**

* * *

Natasha estaba mirando por la ventana, un tipo estaba entrando al callejón, posiblemente habían seguido un rastro, Natasha tomo su arma, camino lenta y silenciosamente hacia la puerta. Se coloco en el lado izquierdo y espero. El tipo estaba cerca, Natasha podía sentir su presencia cerca de ella.

Las niñas y mujeres miraban con horror la puerta, después de un tiempo ya no sintió lo mismo Camino hacia la ventana para ver algo, los tipos ya se estaban subiendo al auto para irse. Natasha soltó un suspiro de alivio y se dejo caer en la pared, coloco el arma cerca de su pierna derecha, dejándola en el piso y sin soltarla. Una niña se le acerco y le dijo:  
-Estas cansada ya? Ya te vas a rendir?-  
-Cansada si, Rendida no- respondió Natasha para luego pararse  
-Vamos, los hombres ya se fueron, salgamos- Corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió para ellas. Todas salieron corriendo y siguieron como lo estaban haciendo antes. Natasha estaba corriendo mucho, sentía sus largas coletas el rozar del viento, y el frió de la calle pegarle en la cara, pero aun así, tenia que ganar. Llegando al albergue Natasha toco la puerta, después de unos minutos le abrió una mujer.

-Konbanwa- dijo saludando con rastros de sueño  
-Konbanwa wata...¿usted sabe hablar español?- pregunto directamente  
-Si- respondió la mujer  
-Bien, necesito que de refugio a todas estas niñas, han tenido una vida muy dura durante un tiempo- dijo Natasha  
-Esta bien pasen- les dijo a todas abriéndole las puertas. Las niñas entraron contentas  
-No va entrar usted?- la señora pregunto  
-No, mire, mi trabajo fue salvarlas y eso hice, déjelas dormir esta noche y mañana temprano hable a la policía para que puedan identificarlas, y muchas muchas gracias de verdad- dijo agradeciéndole  
-De nada pero, una pregunta, ¿Por que el traje?- Cuando ella pregunto pregunto Natasha ya estaba retirada del albergue. sin rastro alguno.

Natasha corrió y corrió para regresar a la ciudad, pero fue en vano, fue ahí cuando recordó el botón de pánico que tenia en su corbata. lo pulso y este empezó a vibrar, ahora lo que ella tenia que hacer es esperar.

Estaba tan ocupada en cuidar a las niñas y a si misma que se le olvido el camino. Disminuyendo el paso camino lentamente, pero una calle con poca luz, Natasha pudo notar que unos hombre se le quedaban mirando con lujuria, pues Natasha estaba vestida prácticamente con pura lencería. Esos hombres la siguieron durante varias cuadras, ella se harto así que tomo para la dirección de una calle un pequeña, lo que era un callejón.

Ella camino sin voltear, los hombre se metieron y caminaban a paso rápido hacia Natasha, pero ella tenia una ventaja de camino, era obvio que ellos querían violarla.  
-Hey Kokoro!- le llamaron. Natasha se paro, tomando sus cuchillos en las manos, pero se limito a voltear  
-Hey KAAAAHH!- el tipo volvió a llamar pero sonó como si lo hubieran golpeado. Natasha volteo, y miro solo la sobra de un tipo que la estaba protegiendo, al parecer. Le dio unos golpes a los tipos, dejándolos inconscientes en el piso, a Natasha la sombra le pareció muy familiar, era una sombra de un hombre, alto, musculoso y fuerte.

Natasha ya había conocido a muchos hombres así antes, pero ninguno era de su interés. Natasha lo miraba, de pies a cabeza, haciendo un esfuerzo por recordar quien era. El la miro  
-Do itashimashite-(De nada) dijo con una voz muy familiar para ella y luego salir tranquilamente  
-Matte! Espera!- Natasha corrió hacia el, pasando por los hombres inconscientes. Natasha salio a la luz, la luna era llena, y brillaba bien por esos momentos, ya que no había alguna nube que pudiera taparla. Entonces, ella lo reconoció mirando su rostro.

-Logan? Eres tu?

* * *

**Y en dado caso de actualizar tarde...**

**FELIZ NAVIDAD NYA! *Ella actuó como gato todo el día***

**(Para resolver dudas, NYA significa Miau en japones ;)***


	22. Chapter 22

**Hola! **

**Aqui les traigo este capitulo (No se si les guste), pero bueno, ya habran notado que hasta ahora no hay nada de Loki/Natasha, Eso es por que algo va a pasar...Ahorita estoy mas con Logan/Natasha :3 ¿Por que? por que cuando escribi el capitulo ya estaba pensando en la pareja, por los comics (Ya que ellos tambien aparecen juntos en varios) y tambien me eche las 3 peliculas de X-men y la de X-men Origenes: Wolverine y me encanto :3**

**Actualmente estoy pensando en poner a Logan despues de varios capitulos y acontesimientos, un poco lejano eso pero lo van a ver ;)**

**Y, respecto a la navidad...No estuvo muy buena para mi, no me regalaron nada bueno ;-; *Se va al rincon a llorar***

**En fin *Sniff* Disfruten el capitulo *Sniff***

**Los personajes no son mios son de MARVEL! *Se tapa la cara con las manos y empieza a llorar y a hacer pucheros***

* * *

-Logan? Eres tu? Wow! Tanto tiempo sin verte, no has cambiado ni siquiera un poco mi querido amigo- dijo Natasha mirándolo.

El era el famoso "Wolverine", pero Natasha prefería decirle Logan, Ella lo conocía desde que era niña, durante un tiempo trabajaron juntos, cuando Natasha estaba en Rusia, recién salida de Red Room. Tambien llegaron hasta el punto de estar tan unidos que casi formaron una relación amorosa.

-Te conosco?- pregunto mirandola de arriba a abajo  
-No te acuerdas de mi?- dijo Natasha tocándose la cadera con la mano derecha.  
-No te acuerdas de tu fiel amiga rusa?- dijo ella para luego quitarse la peluca, sacudiendo su melena roja revelando su identidad, ella lo miro con una sonrisa.  
-Natasha? Natasha Romanoff?- dijo el sonriendo  
-Quien mas?- extendió los brazos para darle un abrazo, el respondió inclinándose un poco para abrazarla ya que Natasha era un tanto mas corta que el. Al separarse se miraron a los ojos, no se habían visto en años. Natasha tenia la peluca en sus manos.  
-No puedo creerlo, pense que ya te habias olvidado de mi- dijo  
-A ti?! Jamas!- aclaro con una sonrisa que lo confirmaba.  
-Nos vamos?- pregunto ella con una corta sonrisa  
-Si, claro- respondio  
-Quieres un trago?-  
-Me encantaria, pero que sea rapido, tengo que regresar lo antes posible a las instalaciones de S.H.I.E.L.D, ya deben estar rastreandome-  
-Oh, esta bien, y es por eso es que estas aqui en japon?- pregunto el  
-Exacto, por una mision- respondio  
-Y es por eso que estas vestida...asi?- dijo mirandola de pies a cabeza  
-Si...No me mires asi! Hentai!-(Pervertido) dijo para luego empujarlo levemente en broma  
-Lo dice la que tiene Lencería por todo el cuerpo- dijo logan  
-TU me conoces bien, y sabes que jamas me vestiria así por mi cuenta- respondio Natasha  
-Como quieras, pero vestida así te ves muy sexy- Natasha se sonrojo ante los comentarios de Logan, cosa que casi no se noto por la cantidad de maquillaje que tenia. -Hentai...-(Pervertido)  
-No soy pervertido, solo digo la verda...- hablo pero fue interrumpido  
-Hentai-(Pervertido)  
-Pero yo no..-  
-Hentai-  
-Per..-  
-Hentai!-  
-Yo no soy pervertido, la pervertida eres tu por estar vestida así-  
-Ya hablamos de eso!- Natasha respondió empujándolo levemente, lo cual provoco que ambos rieran.

Llegaron a la casa de Logan caminando, era una casa linda, moderna pero con el toque japones.  
-Tu casa esta linda-  
-Gracias Natasha- Logan se dirigió a la cocina  
-Quieres Vodka?- pregunto  
-Si, dos vasos por favor, los necesito, estoy preocupada- dijo tocando sentada sus codos con sus rodillas.

Natasha no había sabido nada de Loki desde que se fue, estaba preocupada por si le había pasado algo o si necesita algo. Era raro para ella tener que preocuparse por su enemigo.  
-De verdad Natasha?, en nuestros tiempos no te preocupabas por muchas cosas- dijo llevando a la mesa de te los vasos de Vodka.  
-Dices "Nuestros tiempos" como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo- respondió ella  
-Sabes, es bueno volver a platicar contigo después de tanto tiempo...Recuerdo cuando eras una niña, tu eras...- fue interrumpido por Natasha  
-Ya vas a empezar? Logan no me recuerdes lo que que ya se, o que sabia, al menos- tomo un trago de su vaso  
-Bueno, y dime Natasha Romanoff, como te ha ido?- pregunto Logan.

Natasha miro su vaso. Pensando en lo que podía decir y lo que no.

-Pues, actualmente estoy con los vengadores, claro, solo si es algún asunto de máxima importancia-  
-Y vives con ellos?-  
-No, espero que no- Natasha soltó una risa y tomo un trago de Vodka  
Logan hizo lo mismo.  
-Y, hay alguna enamorada que tengas por ahí?- Natasha lo miro con una pequeña sonrisa  
-Por que? Celos?-  
Natasha rió y negó con la cabeza.  
-No, existe una que otra interesada en mi pero, aun sigo esperando a la correcta... después de lo de Jean...- miro hacia abajo, Natasha miro su notable tristeza, lo tomo de la cara y lo hizo que la mirara  
-Escucha, tiempo tienes demasiado, tranquilo, la mujer correcta esta ahí, buscándote, tu tienes que escuchar tus sentimientos, por que si la eliges con los ojos cerrados...te puedes arrepentir, así que cuidado- Natasha le dio una sonrisa cálida, luego lo soltó  
-Gracias Natasha- le regreso la sonrisa  
-Y tu no tienes algún enamorado? No me digas, sigues con Clint-  
-No, ocurrieron varias cosas y, rompí con el...Pero hay una persona que- Natasha se detuvo por un momento a pensar de nuevo las cosas  
-Hay alguien mas?- Pregunto Logan

Natasha suspiro.  
-Bueno, existe una persona, que cometió muchos errores, estoy dispuesta a apoyarlo, se que es bueno pero, no se si los demás le quieran dar otra oportunidad por que...- negó con la cabeza y se sirvió mas Vodka. Logan observaba sus movimientos.  
-Ellos no entienden lo que es caer bajo, ellos no saben lo que se puede sufrir, ellos no saben...perdonar- tomo un trago -Malditos- murmuro, pero el la escucho  
-Tranquila, se perfectamente lo que se siente-

-Quiero brindar, por nuestros errores, por la cantidad de maldad que tenemos en el corazón, y por esos villanos que marcaron nuestra vida- Natasha miro a Logan con el vaso en alto  
-Estas bien?-  
-Perfectamente-  
Logan brindo con Natasha.  
Mirándose el uno al otro, y notar lo mucho que han cambiado.

Tomaron platica y rieron muchas veces hasta que se escucho alguien afuera, Natasha volteo, Logan se paro y se dirigió a la puerta, ella se puso la peluca de manera que ocultara su identidad, tomo la pistola y apunto hacia la puerta.

Logan saco las garras y abrió. En la puerta se encontraba Sharon Carter, agente de S.H.I.E.L.D. Natasha por alguna razón no confiaba plenamente el ella como debería. Sharon no dio ninguna reacción ante estar bajo la mirada de Logan y sus garras filosas. Solo se inclino para ver a Natasha sentada en la mesa de te apuntándole con la pistola.

-Agente Romanoff, es hora de irnos-  
-Tan pronto? Déjame despedirme- respondió Natasha parándose.  
La Agente Carter asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió al vehículo de S.H.I.E.L.D.  
Natasha se acerco hacia Logan y lo abrazo, el respondió a su abrazo.  
-Adiós, te veo luego compañero, de deseo buena suerte y...hasta que el destino nos cruce-  
-Hasta que el destino son cruce Natasha, espero que un día de estos tengas vacaciones o tiempo libre, puedes venir a Japón y te lo enseñare todo, y te presentare a mis maestros Samurai. Y recuerda Natasha, si necesitas un lugar para apartarte de todo y despejar tu mente, aqui voy a estar-  
Natasha sonrio -Me encantaría, ahora adiós- le dio un gesto con la mano y salio de la casa.


	23. Chapter 23

**HOLA! como están? fue bonito su año nuevo? bueno? me alegro :) el mio fue... regular, tuve 15 deseos en ves de 12 por que teníamos que agarras otras 3 uvas mas XD...espero que se cumplan.**

**Oh, el lunes ya entro a clases (No! T-T de nuevo a Deadman Wonderland D:) Lo único bueno es que voy a ver a mis amigas que tanto extraño! (Y no he hecho la tarea todavía LOL)**

**Y pues, de regalito de año nuevo (Tardado) les traigo este capitulo lleno de suspenso (Bueno...no tan lleno, pero es una parte importante) En la historia.**

**Lean y comenten! quiero saber sus opiniones ;)**

**Los personajes no son míos, son de MARVEL (SI! EN MAYÚSCULAS!)**

* * *

Natasha caminaba fuera de la casa de Logan, dirigiéndose al vehículo de S.H.I.E.L.D, en donde la agente Carter la esperaba.  
Entro y cerro la puerta, el vehículo fue encendido y en movimiento hacia las instalaciones de S.H.I.E.L.D mas cercanas. Después de un rato de tanto mirar la ventana, se acordó de sus cosas, sobre todo, de su celular, ella no sabia si Loki la había llamado, aun así, ella quería llamarlo para asegurarse que todo estaba bien.  
Tomo una respiración y miro a Carter, quien conducía con un guardia a su lado para protegerlas.  
-Y mi bolsa?- la voz de Natasha rompió el silencio  
-Te interesa tanto?- dijo mientras manejaba  
-Donde esta?- exigió  
-Tranquila Romanoff, pensé que tu verías tu bolsa, así que la puse debajo de tu asiento para que la tomaras, pero la Señorita araña tomo tanto que ya no mira bien- dijo con tono desafiante  
-EN primera Carter, yo no tome tanto, y en segunda si no mire la bolsa fue por que no hay ni una maldita luz en esta camioneta, no puedo ver ni mis piernas- le respondió de la misma manera en la que Carter le hablo.  
Natasha tomo la bolsa y la abrió, ahí estaban sus cosas, busco entre ellas su celular.  
Habían 5 llamadas perdidas de Loki.  
Ella trago saliva, ¿tantas llamadas? ¿Por que?. Un mundo de preguntas entro a su cabeza asiéndola enojar y al mismo tiempo preocuparse mas.  
Natasha volteo a ver la ventana con mirada fuerte y agresiva  
-Quien era? Clint o tu amigo ese de por aquí?- le dijo para fastidiarla  
-¿Por que? te gustan? son mis asuntos y no debe de importarte ahora, deja de molestarme, odio a la gente que hace eso- respondió ella guardando el celular en la bolsa  
-Mira Romanoff, yo no..- trato de defenderse pero fue en vano, ya que el agente a su lado la interrumpió  
-Ya llegamos- dijo mientras se quitaba el cinturón de seguridad  
-Bien, ya no soporto estar aquí- dijo Natasha abriendo la puerta para salir.

Natasha toco el suelo con sus zapatos, sapa luego voltear y cerrar la puerta. Otro agente de la esperaba para entrar al avión de S.H.I.E.L.D. La agente Carter la miro partir, subió y se amarro el cinturón. Ya en vuelo, Natasha volvió a revisar su teléfono, queriendo escuchar los mensajes de voz que Loki le había mandado, se quito el cinturón y camino hacia una de las habitaciones mas lejanas que habían. Entro y cerró la puerta, todo era totalmente blindado, era difícil que si hablaba, se escuchara aya afuera.

Se acomodo en una de las esquinas y escucho el primer mensaje de voz:

»Hola Natasha, ya estoy aprendiendo a usar este aparato, *Dio una pequeña risa* La casa se siente muy sola, supongo que ya me acostumbre a tu compañía, no se cuando vallas a escuchar esto, pero te deseo suerte y espero que regreses« .

Natasha aparto el teléfono de su oreja y sonrió, ¿Loki la extrañaba? Nadie le había dicho eso desde hace ya mucho tiempo, ni siquiera Clint, ya que ellos siempre iban a misiones juntos, rara ves por separado. Y, para ser sincera, Natasha también lo extrañaba, extrañaba su actitud elegante y juguetona, traviesa e inesperada. Ella prosiguió a escuchar el siguiente mensaje de voz:

»Natasha!, por favor, si escuchaste este mensaje tarde, dile a mi hermano que morí por mis propios actos y que he de...*Se escucho un golpe* Allí estas! *Hablo una mujer* Loki laufeyson, ven y enfrenta tu muerte como un hombre!... Natasha y...*Se escucho un golpe el doble de fuerte seguido de una estática*«

Natasha abrió los ojos, esto era malo, ella reviso el ultimo mensaje de voz: el cual era solo silencio.  
-No...- se murmuro a si misma.  
Llamo a Loki, acurrucándose mejor en la esquina en posición fetal, ella se negaba ante lo que había escuchado, el hermano de Thor puede morir y por su culpa.  
Llamo desesperadamente. El tenia que contestar.

Loki contesto: -Na...tasha- su voz sonaba sin fuerzas, mas bien como un susurro  
-Loki! Loki por favor escúchame, ya voy en camino- trato de hablar bien pero su voz se quebró  
-Supo..ngo que ya es...de macia..do ta..- su voz se apagaba cada vez mas  
-No, Loki tienes que estar aquí! Con tu hermano! Conmigo! No nos puedes dejar así..- Natasha grito mientras empezaba a sentir picazón en las orillas de los ojos  
-Lo lamento...Natasha- Se escucho otro golpe seguido de la estática que tanto temía que sucediera  
-Loki?! Loki! LOKI!- grito, pero seguía la misma estática en linea.  
Empezó a respirar bruscamente, para luego lanzar el teléfono a la pared con fuerza, se rompió la pantalla de cristal en varios pedazos, la tapa se partió en dos y salio volando.

-"No...esto no puede ser así! como nos descubrieron!"- Natasha pensó mientras se paraba con las piernas temblando. Si algo odiaba, era que alguien muriera por culpa suya.  
-"Que pasara ahora? Como rayos le diré a Thor que fue mi culpa? Maldicion!. Cayo sentada con la cabeza entre sus manos en una esquina, desesperada y sin saber que hacer, Loki posiblemente había muerto y todo por su culpa, ella no le dijo a S.H.I.E.L.D, ni a los vengadores, Ni a Thor.

Estaba mas sola que nunca.


	24. Chapter 24

**HOLA! como están? fue bonito su año nuevo? bueno? me alegro :) el mio fue... regular, tuve 15 deseos en ves de 12 por que teníamos que agarras otras 3 uvas mas XD...espero que se cumplan.**

**Oh, el lunes ya entro a clases (No! T-T de nuevo a Deadman Wonderland D:) Lo único bueno es que voy a ver a mis amigas que tanto extraño! (Y no he hecho la tarea todavía LOL)**

**Y pues, de regalito de año nuevo (Tardado) les traigo este capitulo lleno de suspenso (Bueno...no tan lleno, pero es una parte importante) En la historia.**

**Lean y comenten! quiero saber sus opiniones ;)**

**Los personajes no son míos, son de MARVEL (SI! EN MAYÚSCULAS!)**

* * *

Natasha caminaba fuera de la casa de Logan, dirigiéndose al vehículo de S.H.I.E.L.D, en donde la agente Carter la esperaba.  
Entro y cerro la puerta, el vehículo fue encendido y en movimiento hacia las instalaciones de S.H.I.E.L.D mas cercanas. Después de un rato de tanto mirar la ventana, se acordó de sus cosas, sobre todo, de su celular, ella no sabia si Loki la había llamado, aun así, ella quería llamarlo para asegurarse que todo estaba bien.  
Tomo una respiración y miro a Carter, quien conducía con un guardia a su lado para protegerlas.  
-Y mi bolsa?- la voz de Natasha rompió el silencio  
-Te interesa tanto?- dijo mientras manejaba  
-Donde esta?- exigió  
-Tranquila Romanoff, pensé que tu verías tu bolsa, así que la puse debajo de tu asiento para que la tomaras, pero la Señorita araña tomo tanto que ya no mira bien- dijo con tono desafiante  
-EN primera Carter, yo no tome tanto, y en segunda si no mire la bolsa fue por que no hay ni una maldita luz en esta camioneta, no puedo ver ni mis piernas- le respondió de la misma manera en la que Carter le hablo.  
Natasha tomo la bolsa y la abrió, ahí estaban sus cosas, busco entre ellas su celular.  
Habían 5 llamadas perdidas de Loki.  
Ella trago saliva, ¿tantas llamadas? ¿Por que?. Un mundo de preguntas entro a su cabeza asiéndola enojar y al mismo tiempo preocuparse mas.  
Natasha volteo a ver la ventana con mirada fuerte y agresiva  
-Quien era? Clint o tu amigo ese de por aquí?- le dijo para fastidiarla  
-¿Por que? te gustan? son mis asuntos y no debe de importarte ahora, deja de molestarme, odio a la gente que hace eso- respondió ella guardando el celular en la bolsa  
-Mira Romanoff, yo no..- trato de defenderse pero fue en vano, ya que el agente a su lado la interrumpió  
-Ya llegamos- dijo mientras se quitaba el cinturón de seguridad  
-Bien, ya no soporto estar aquí- dijo Natasha abriendo la puerta para salir.

Natasha toco el suelo con sus zapatos, sapa luego voltear y cerrar la puerta. Otro agente de la esperaba para entrar al avión de S.H.I.E.L.D. La agente Carter la miro partir, subió y se amarro el cinturón. Ya en vuelo, Natasha volvió a revisar su teléfono, queriendo escuchar los mensajes de voz que Loki le había mandado, se quito el cinturón y camino hacia una de las habitaciones mas lejanas que habían. Entro y cerró la puerta, todo era totalmente blindado, era difícil que si hablaba, se escuchara aya afuera.

Se acomodo en una de las esquinas y escucho el primer mensaje de voz:

»Hola Natasha, ya estoy aprendiendo a usar este aparato, *Dio una pequeña risa* La casa se siente muy sola, supongo que ya me acostumbre a tu compañía, no se cuando vallas a escuchar esto, pero te deseo suerte y espero que regreses« .

Natasha aparto el teléfono de su oreja y sonrió, ¿Loki la extrañaba? Nadie le había dicho eso desde hace ya mucho tiempo, ni siquiera Clint, ya que ellos siempre iban a misiones juntos, rara ves por separado. Y, para ser sincera, Natasha también lo extrañaba, extrañaba su actitud elegante y juguetona, traviesa e inesperada. Ella prosiguió a escuchar el siguiente mensaje de voz:

»Natasha!, por favor, si escuchaste este mensaje tarde, dile a mi hermano que morí por mis propios actos y que he de...*Se escucho un golpe* Allí estas! *Hablo una mujer* Loki laufeyson, ven y enfrenta tu muerte como un hombre!... Natasha y...*Se escucho un golpe el doble de fuerte seguido de una estática*«

Natasha abrió los ojos, esto era malo, ella reviso el ultimo mensaje de voz: el cual era solo silencio.  
-No...- se murmuro a si misma.  
Llamo a Loki, acurrucándose mejor en la esquina en posición fetal, ella se negaba ante lo que había escuchado, el hermano de Thor puede morir y por su culpa.  
Llamo desesperadamente. El tenia que contestar.

Loki contesto: -Na...tasha- su voz sonaba sin fuerzas, mas bien como un susurro  
-Loki! Loki por favor escúchame, ya voy en camino- trato de hablar bien pero su voz se quebró  
-Supo..ngo que ya es...de macia..do ta..- su voz se apagaba cada vez mas  
-No, Loki tienes que estar aquí! Con tu hermano! Conmigo! No nos puedes dejar así..- Natasha grito mientras empezaba a sentir picazón en las orillas de los ojos  
-Lo lamento...Natasha- Se escucho otro golpe seguido de la estática que tanto temía que sucediera  
-Loki?! Loki! LOKI!- grito, pero seguía la misma estática en linea.  
Empezó a respirar bruscamente, para luego lanzar el teléfono a la pared con fuerza, se rompió la pantalla de cristal en varios pedazos, la tapa se partió en dos y salio volando.

-"No...esto no puede ser así! como nos descubrieron!"- Natasha pensó mientras se paraba con las piernas temblando. Si algo odiaba, era que alguien muriera por culpa suya.  
-"Que pasara ahora? Como rayos le diré a Thor que fue mi culpa? Maldicion!. Cayo sentada con la cabeza entre sus manos en una esquina, desesperada y sin saber que hacer, Loki posiblemente había muerto y todo por su culpa, ella no le dijo a S.H.I.E.L.D, ni a los vengadores, Ni a Thor.

Estaba mas sola que nunca.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hola! **

**Antes que nada, quiero dar un gracias por los comentarios que me han enviado, me alegran mucho la vida! en verdad me hace feliz la idea de que a la gente le gsuta mi historia. de verdad gracias :')**

**Bueno, aqui les dejo este capitulo espero que lo disfuten y s puedes deja un comentario diciendo lo que piensas**

**ADVERTENCIA: Errores ortograficos. si, como ya he dicho antes, en esta comptadora no tengo Word u.u. Ademas, ya es muy de noche, me dormi tarde y me levante temprano y hasta ahora estoy ROTA, pero, quise venir a escribir por ustedes ;). Una vez mas perdon, pero no puedo escribir muy bien por que mi estado actual de de Zombie...**

**Los Personajes no son mios, son de MARVEL. (Era con mayusculas no? XD)**

* * *

Los vengadores entraron al avión, lo primero que hizo Natasha fue entrar al baño a cambiarse de ropa. Abrió el maletín y observo su ropa normal, unos jeans negros, blanca y una chaqueta de cuero café. se quito el disfraz, la peluca y las medias.  
Ya cambiada con su ropa normal se quito los pupilentes y de desmaquillo ligeramente.  
Abrió la puerta y salio, tomo asiento en una ventana, mirando el paisaje, el cielo y las nubes. el cielo ya estaba en su crepúsculo. Era de alguna manera hermoso.

-"¿En asgard existirán vistas así de maravillosas?"- dijo para si misma en sus adentros. El tema de Loki regreso en su cabeza, ella no podía despegar la vista de la ventana.

-Natasha? Natasha estas bien?- La voz de Clint la saco de golpe de sus pensamientos. Ella volteo rápido a verlo.  
-Si, es solo que...Desde hace tiempo que no miraba una vista tan relajante- la mentira se deslizo de sus labios  
-Estas segura? Si hay algo que te preocupa, puedes decírmelo- le dijo tomándola de la mano, Natasha se sorprendió y la empezó a retirar lentamente  
-Estoy bien Clint, Gracias- Volteo a ver de regreso a la ventana.

Después de varias horas llegaron a su destino. Todos los vengadores salieron del avión, estaban ahora en uno de los tantos cuarteles secretos de S.H.I.E.L.D, si, ella lo conocía bien.  
Uno de los agentes se acerco a ellos y les pidió amablemente que lo siguieran. Caminaron adentro hasta llegar a una especie de laboratorio, era un cuarto grande blanco, con un lado de la pared una puerta y un cristal para ver adentro, también habían unas tres o cuatro sillas que estaban pegadas en la pared frente al cristal.  
Se acercaron hasta el cristal para ver a unos cuantos científicos hacer unos estudios a un cuerpo, que estaba recostado en cama.

-¿Que es eso?- Bruce hablo  
-Eso es...- Clint se acercaba mas al cristal  
En eso, uno de los científicos se quito del lugar, dando a conocer que la persona que estaba ahí era Loki.

-"¡Loki!"- Natasha grito en sus adentros.

Lo que sea que le hubiese pasado, el ya no era lo mismo, hora estaba golpeado, moreteado, con heridas y vendas, huesos rotos, perdiendo sangre y muy muy delicado.

-¡Hermano!- Thor grito queriendo golpear el vidrio  
-¡¿Que le han hecho?!- pidió  
-Nada malo- Dijo Fury entrando de repente al laboratorio  
-C-como es que tu? P-pero tu estabas en- Tony tartamudeaba  
-Silencio Stark-  
-Que hace aquí director- Clint pidió  
-¿Que le paso?- Natasha pregunto  
-Eso es lo que tratamos de buscar, desde que lo encontramos ha estado inconsciente-  
-Inconsciente?- Bruce pregunto  
-Necesitamos que despierte para poder hacerle un interrogatorio, en estos momento esta grave, no sabemos si vivirá o morirá- Fury dijo fríamente  
-No- Thor rechazo la idea -Mi hermano seguirá vivo, quiero verlo!- Thor pidió a gritos caminando hasta la puerta y luego querer abrirla  
-Thor no!- Natasha se interpuso entre la puerta y Thor  
-Señorita Romanoff le pido de favor que se aleje de la puerta-  
-No puedes verlo ahora, esta delicado ahora, tenemos que dejar que descanse-  
-¿Y desde cuando lo defiendes?- Clint estaba empezando a enojarse  
-No lo defiendo, solo digo que hay que dejar que se recupere lo suficiente como para poder que tan siquiera nos hable-

Un silencio corrió por la habitación. Natasha tenia toda la razón.

-Me voy de aquí- Clint no soportaría ver mas a ese bastardo.  
-Nadie se va o se mueve de aquí- Furia les levanto la voz. Todos miraron al tipo de un solo ojo  
-Estas bromeando?- Tony dijo  
-No lo hago, todos ustedes deben de quedarse aquí, con el de nuevo en la tierra quien sabe que cosas puede hacer si es que esta fingiendo. No es seguro que dejen estas instalaciones-  
-Corremos mas riesgo aquí adentro- Bruce dijo  
-Los necesito a todos ustedes aquí o el tipo con cuernos morirá- esta vez, Fury hablaba mas en serio que ninguna otra vez.

Natasha volteo a ver a Loki, estaba en la camilla, con varios aparatos para hacer que pudiera respirar, varios vendajes, sangre seca y moretones. En ese estado no podría hacer absolutamente nada es estos momentos.

-"¿Que he hecho?"- La culpa caía con gran peso sobre Natasha.

* * *

**Bien, a dormir! **

***Deja caer la cabeza en el teclado y duerme* **


	26. Chapter 26

**Hi! i'm Back! **

**Quiero agradecerles a todos por sus comentarios de verdad, me hacen demasiado feliz! Ya llegamos a los 50 comentario WOW! no me imagine que llegaría a tener tantos, todos los días reviso rápidamente (Si, rápidamente por que tengo que ir a la escuela) mi cuenta para ver sus comentarios y de verdad son muy bonitos :'D**

**Gracias! gracias! gracias!**

**Los personajes no son míos, son de MARVEL **

* * *

-Para que nos necesitarías aquí- Natasha dijo con voz fría, apartando la mirada de Loki y dirigiéndola hacia Fury.  
-Necesito la ayuda médica de Banner, también si es posible la ayuda de Stark-  
-¿Quieres que cure al dios?- Banner pregunto  
-Al menos que lo tengas estable, la condición en la que esta es muy grave-  
-¿Y qué quieren que haga?- el billonario pregunto  
-Un invento, Stark-  
-¿Como que cosa?-  
-Un aparato que pueda rechazar la magia, para asegurarnos de que Loki no vuelva a hacer otro truco-  
-¿Cómo demonios hare eso?-  
-Tienes la ayuda de Banner- Bruce los miro a los dos mientras que con la mano derecha se señalaba con el dedo índice -Además S.H.I. ya invento eso, pero necesitamos que lo reduzcas  
-Suena fácil- Tony cruzo sus brazos en su pecho.  
-¿Banner, puede darle una revisada a su paciente?- Bruce asintió entrando al cuarto, seguido de Thor que entro sin permiso, Tony también entro, luego el capitán, dejando a Natasha y Clint atrás.

Ella estaba recargada en la pared de brazos cruzados y mirando lo que hacían los demás, Natasha estaba concentrada en poder ver algo. Clint camino hacia ella y le dio un abrazo por atrás, rodeando sus manos en el estomago y cintura de ella. Natasha se estremeció y quito las manos de su pecho.

-Clint que haces- Natasha evitaba mirarlo, y volteaba para ver si nadie la miraba  
-Te extraño Natasha- Clint le susurro al oído, provocándole a Natasha escalofríos  
-Este no es el momento- Ella quería soltarse, pero no agresivamente, no quería dañar los sentimientos de Clint  
-Tengo una idea- El la soltó y la giro haciendo que pudiera verla a los ojos -Vamos juntos, escapémonos- dijo con animo  
-Clint, no podemos-  
-¿Por qué no?- La situación era obvia, pero Clint quería un sí a la fuerza  
El la miro, mientras la tocaba por los hombros, acercándose rápidamente hacia sus labios para darle un beso, tal vez sería posible convencerla. Natasha se dio cuenta, soltándose y retrocediendo varios pasos atrás, mirando el suelo.

-Clint, por favor, no hagas eso-  
-¡¿No, no, no, no! porque me evitas y me rechazas Natasha?!- Clint se acerco violentamente a ella, quería una respuesta verdadera y fija, ella retrocedió mas atrás, llegando casi a la puerta de salida, la puerta de entrada del cuarto donde estaba Loki estaba abierta, todos podían ver o escuchar.  
-Clint, este no es momento para discutir-  
-¡¿Por qué no?!- Dijo en tono enojado  
-Esta es una situación profesional, no podemos escaparnos así como si nada hubiera estado pasando-  
-Dame una razón-  
-Porque somos vengadores y tenemos que ayudarlos-  
-Pero somos inútiles!- Clint grito, Natasha guardo distancia, no por miedo, si no porque no le gustaba estar con Clint cuando estaba enojado -Para qué rayos quieres estar aquí?!-  
-Porque soy una vengadora y quiero ayudar!- En ese momento todos voltearon verlos  
-Por favor Natasha, ven conmigo- Clint le tomo de la mano dulcemente, mirándola con imploración.

Ella tenía que pensarlo, era cierto lo que Clint decía, eran inútiles, pero en ese caso, que hacia lo que le digiera a el que no? si bien podía aceptar y escapar, luego decirle a Fury en último momento. Que era eso que no le deja sacar en sí? que era? Ella podía decir que si y olvidarse de todo, que también era una muy buena opción. Natasha tenía que dar una respuesta.

Ella abrió la boca para hablar y dijo:

* * *

**CHAN CHAN CHAN! SUSPENSO! :D **

**Lean el siguiente capitulo y sabrán!**

**Que creen que dirá Natasha? Si o No? házmelo saber :) Adoro sus comentarios :3**

**(Perdón por el suspenso pero desde hace tiempo que no lo ponía XD)**


End file.
